Despertar para a Realidade
by Evans90
Summary: Quem gosta de ter que fazer dever de casa nas férias? Ela nem se importaria, não fosse seu par de trabalho quem fosse... mas será mesmo que isso foi uma praga? Ou será destino?
1. Capítulo 1

**N.A.: **Mais uma long-fic minha que achei por aqui... eu acreditava que ela estava só esquematizada. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao dar uma olhada nela e vê-la pronta, só faltando separar em capítulos! Eu a comecei como uma one-shot, mas ficou muito grande... Então acabei dividindo-a. Serão onze capítulos e um pequeno epílogo. Mas nem preciso dizer que não irei postá-la toda de uma vez, não é? :D Boa leitura! o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Eu não mereço... os deuses me odeiam, só pode ser!".

Ela andava apressadamente pelos corredores, procurando não chegar atrasada à última aula do ano, Poções.

"Definitivamente odeio essa matéria! Maldita idéia daquele professor!".

Mesmo depois de duas semanas após o ocorrido, ela ainda não havia conseguido se acalmar.

_Todos conversavam e arrumavam seus pertences esperando o sinal quando ouviram a voz do professor:_

_- Por favor, prestem atenção aqui, sim? Muito bem. Como todos sabem, vocês farão os NIEM'S no ano que vem. Para auxiliá-los, passarei um trabalho em dupla para as férias – ouviu-se uma onda de protestos. – Sem reclamações, por favor. Na última aula do ano, eu lhes entregarei cinco poções. A tarefa é simples: identificar sua função e cada um de seus ingredientes. O processo é explicado no livro do sétimo ano. As duplas foram sorteadas magicamente e estão no quadro – ao terminar de falar, ele fez um aceno com a varinha em direção ao quadro-negro, onde apareceu uma lista com os nomes de todos os alunos e seus respectivas pares. _

_Imediatamente, todos começaram a se levantar para conversarem com suas duplas. Lílian, que ainda arrumava alguns papéis, olhou de relance para o quadro, percebendo que as duplas eram formadas por um menino e uma menina. Ia guardar sua pena quando estacou: será que ela havia visto direito? Olhou com mais atenção e achou novamente seu nome: era verdade... Ela teria que fazer dupla com aquele... aquele ser! _

_Suspirando, ela se levantou e se encaminhou até o outro lado da sala, tentando resolver se não era melhor enfrentar o professor e tentar conseguir outra dupla..._

_Ao chegar próximo a um grupo de quatro meninos que conversavam, ela cutucou insistentemente as costas do mais espalhafatoso e barulhento. Ele se virou, revelando olhos castanhos emoldurados por óculos de aros redondos. Assim que a viu, abriu um sorriso e, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados, exclamou: _

_- Lily! Em que posso ser útil?_

_- Você? Em nada, como sempre. Ah, e é Evans, para você, Potter. A questão é que sou sua dupla no trabalho._

_O garoto, surpreso, perguntou:_

_- Tem certeza?_

_Girando os olhos impaciente, ela apontou para o quadro e disse:_

_- Verifique você mesmo._

_Saiu em seguida, sem dizer mais nada, deixando o moreno procurando seu nome desesperado na lista. Ao confirmar o que ela dissera, ele voltou-se para os amigos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e disse:_

_- Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida!_

_Sem entender, os outros três olharam também para o quadro, achando logo o motivo de tal felicidade. Sirius e Remo logo procuraram se expressar: _

_- Aê, Pontas, se deu bem!_

_- Tiago, por Merlim, não apronta nada com a Lílian... você sabe como ela é. Aproveite essa oportunidade para estudar Poções..._

_O rapaz começou a rir._

_- Parem vocês dois! Eu não me dei bem, Almofadinhas, é só um trabalho. Aluado, se acalme, eu não vou fazer besteiras. Agora vamos logo almoçar que depois ainda temos aula de Transfiguração._

Olhando o relógio, Lílian começou a andar ainda mais depressa, conseguindo entrar na masmorra assim que o sinal tocou. Antes que ela sequer chegasse perto de seu lugar habitual, o professor pediu:

- Pessoal, sentem-se junto de seus pares para o trabalho, sim? Rápido, sentando!

"O que mais me falta acontecer?" pensou Lílian enquanto se dirigia até a última mesa da sala, onde Sirius se despedia teatralmente de seu amigo para ir sentar com sua dupla. Assim que ele saiu, a garota ocupou seu lugar sem dizer uma palavra, olhando para o professor. Tiago, porém, não deixaria passar essa oportunidade:

- Boa tarde, minha adorável ruivinha!

Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar assassino e voltou a prestar atenção no professor, que distribuía as poções aos alunos. Assim que o professor entregou as deles, a garota simplesmente as guardou na bolsa, dizendo rispidamente:

- É melhor eu ficar com isso, Potter, porque do jeito que você é espalhafatoso, acabaria quebrando.

- Você é quem sabe, Lily. Como nós vamos fazer?

- Você me manda uma coruja quando tiver comprado o livro que a gente resolve.

- Por mim tudo bem...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **E aí, o que vocês acharam? Estou esperando as reviews com as opiniões de vocês, ok?

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans. ^-^


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.: **O que acontece se você junta reviews pedindo um capítulo novo e uma autora doida pra saber a opinião das pessoas? Resposta: uma postagem! :D

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Enfim férias! Ela finalmente estava em casa! Apesar de sua irmã, estava feliz. Sentira muitas saudades de seus queridos pais durante as aulas. A única coisa que estragava toda essa alegria era o maldito trabalho que teria que fazer com o Potter. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona folheando seu novo livro de Poções, comprado naquele mesmo dia no Beco Diagonal, quando sua mãe entrou na sala. Sentando-se em frente à filha, disse:

- Lily, a gente precisa conversar. Nós vamos precisar viajar. Sua avó não está muito bem e pediu para que fôssemos lhe fazer companhia e eu disse que passaríamos as férias com ela.

- Mas, mãe, eu não posso! Eu tenho que fazer esse trabalho. O professor disse que era importante para os exames do ano que vem!

- Então você pense bem e arranje uma solução.

- Eu poderia...

- Não, você não poderia ficar sozinha em casa. É muito perigoso.

- Está bem, mãe. Eu vou pensar no que se pode fazer e mais tarde eu te digo.

A mulher assentiu, deu um beijo na testa da filha e voltou para a cozinha. Lílian ficou mais um tempo sentada pensando até que uma bela e imponente coruja parda entrou pela janela aberta, pousando no braço da poltrona onde ela estava. Então lhe estendeu a pata, mostrando uma carta amarrada. Curiosa, a garota pegou o pergaminho e, desenrolando rapidamente, começou a ler:

"Querida Lily,

Conforme você tão carinhosamente me pediu, estou mandando esta carta para lhe avisar que já comprei meu livro de Poções. Confesso, minha ruivinha, que não entendi bulhufas do que tem que ser feito. Acho melhor combinarmos logo como faremos esse trabalho.

Você tem telefone? Ficaria mais fácil de resolver todos os detalhes do que por carta.

Espero ansiosamente sua resposta, juntamente com seu número de telefone.

Do sempre seu,

Tiago Potter".

Bufando de raiva, ela catou um pedaço limpo de papel e escreveu apenas o número do telefone de sua casa, amarrando-o na pata da coruja e levando-a até a janela. Em seguida, foi ao seu quarto, guardou a carta cuidadosamente (mesmo sem entender exatamente o porquê) e foi descansar. Acabou adormecendo.

Acordou sobressaltada com sua mãe chamando-a, meia hora depois, para atender o telefone. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Tiago Potter do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, minha flor!

- Potter? Já?

- Zeus acabou de chegar com seu número. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Como, onde e quando vamos nos encontrar?

- Olha, Potter, vou ser sincera com você... eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Na verdade, eu estou com alguns probleminhas aqui em casa...

- Que tipo de problemas? Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Penso que não. Minha avó não está muito bem e minha mãe disse que iríamos passar as férias com ela. Ela até que entendeu que eu não posso ir. Só que cismou em não me deixar ficar sozinha em casa, e eu não sei onde poderia ficar esse tempo todo.

- Aqui em casa.

- Hã?

- É, Lily! Está resolvido! Você vem passar as férias aqui em casa!

- QUÊ? – berrou. – Pirou na batatinha, foi, Potter?

- O que houve, Lily? – era sua mãe que chegava na sala assustada com o grito da filha.

- Ah, nada não, mãe. Só o Potter que endoidou. Imagina que ele está me chamando para passar as férias inteiras na casa dele!

- Não é ele com ele que você tem que estudar?

- É...

- Então, Lílian! Se você tem mesmo que fazer nesse trabalho, antes ficar na casa desse menino do que sozinha. Fale com ele, pergunte se não será incômodo e combine tudo.

A garota assentiu, resignada, e voltou ao telefone.

- O que houve?

- Nada... foi minha mãe que veio falar comigo. Enfim... tem certeza que não vai ser incômodo eu passar as férias na sua casa, Potter?

- Você vem? – o garoto se surpreendeu. Ele falara de brincadeira, nunca imaginaria que ela poderia aceitar.

- Você não chamou? Minha mãe achou uma boa idéia.

- Santa senhora Evans!!

- Menos, Potter, bem menos; quase nada. Como vai ser?

- Se você preferir, eu posso ir te buscar. Basta você me explicar direitinho como eu faço para chegar aí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte, às dez da manhã, Lílian já havia se arrumado e estava descendo suas malas para o hall da casa quando a campainha tocou. Sua mãe foi atender e ela ficou ouvindo das escadas.

- Bom dia!

- Ah, você deve ser o Tiago Potter?

- Em carne e osso! – ela ouviu a voz que menos queria ouvir no momento. Respirando fundo, continuou a arrastar seu malão em direção à porta. – E a senhora deve ser a sra. Evans!

- Eu mesma! Mas entre, entre. Quer um biscoito? Acabei de fazer.

- Quero! Adoro biscoitos caseiros!

A senhora, toda risonha, foi buscar enquanto Tiago esperava muito bem sentado na sala de estar. Petúnia entrou e, ao se deparar com aquele rapaz na sala de sua casa, se assustou:

- Quem é você?

- Tiago Potter, muito prazer – ele disse se levantando com um meio sorriso e estendendo a mão. – Você deve ser Petúnia Evans.

- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou desconfiada, ignorando a mão dele.

- Já ouvi a Lily falando de você na escola – ele respondeu, recolhendo a mão sem se abalar.

- Aquela anormal fala de mim?

- Pode ter certeza que não é bem – a ruiva disse enquanto entrava na sala arrastando o pesado malão. – Agora, irmãzinha querida, chispa daqui, vai. Vai atrás daquele seu namorado horroroso que você ganha mais do que enchendo meu saco.

A garota saiu resmungando. Eles apenas entenderam algo como "essas aberrações acham que podem mandar em mim... humpt". Rindo encabulado, Tiago comentou, quando a garota saiu:

- Simpática, ela, não?

- Você não imagina o quanto.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

- E aí, já pegou tudo?

- Consegui colocar tudo no malão.

- Ótimo! Acho que já podemos ir então...

- Não senhor! Você vai provar um de meus biscoitos! – a sra. Evans voltava agora com um prato cheio de biscoitos com generosas gotas de chocolate.

- Mãe!

- Ah, Lily, você já desceu? Quer um biscoito?

Completamente ruborizada, a ruivinha escondeu o rosto na mão enquanto Tiago dava uma risada e pegava um biscoito.

- Sra. Evans! Esse biscoito está magnífico! Qualquer dia desses a senhora tem que me ensinar como a senhora faz. Eu nunca consegui acertar o ponto da massa...

- Você cozinha?

- De vez em quando eu faço algumas coisinhas...

Espantada, Lílian parou no meio do caminho até o prato, surpresa com a revelação. Porém, disfarçando, pegou um biscoito e começou a comer. Tiago e a senhora continuaram a conversar sobre diversas receitas até que a ruivinha dissesse:

- Bem, o papo tá muito bom, mas acho que está na hora de irmos, não é mesmo?

- Você tem razão, Lily. Muito obrigado, sra. Evans.

- Que nada! Sinta-se a vontade para aparecer quando quiser para fazer uma visita!

"Era só o que me faltava, o Potter vir visitar a minha mãe para trocarem receitas... só falta começarem a tricotar... humpt".

Eles se despediram, sob uma chuva de recomendações da sra. Evans. "Deixe suas coisas arrumadas e limpas, Lily!", "Mande notícias, minha filha, nem que seja por um daqueles pássaros barulhentos!", "Ajude a sra. Potter, ouviu?", "Se comporte!!!", entre outras coisas que toda mãe diz quando você vai passar um tempo fora de casa. Depois de muito tempo, os dois garotos conseguiram sair, com Tiago carregando o pesado malão e indicando um carro parado à frente da casa.

- Você veio de táxi, Potter?

- Vim, meu pai não podia me acompanhar, ele está trabalhando...

- Eu não sabia que você sabe sobre transportes trouxas...

- Eu faço estudo dos trouxas em Hogwarts.

A garota não falou mais nada, apenas ficou observando o taxista lutando para encaixar a bagagem no maleiro. Após conseguir, todos entraram e Tiago deu as coordenadas necessárias. Tentou, então, puxar conversa com a garota.

- Então, enfim conheci sua família. Só não seu pai...

- Ele também está trabalhando.

- Ah... trouxe as p... o material? – ele se corrigiu ao perceber que o taxista prestava atenção na conversa deles.

- Claro, Potter, você acha que sou o quê?

Seu sorriso enfim murchou um pouco quando ele disse:

- Você bem que podia tentar começar a me chamar pelo meu nome, não é?

- Vou pensar no seu caso, Potter.

O garoto se mexeu desconfortável com a resposta e a garota pôde sentir seu perfume. "Nossa, como ele cheira bem... Lílian! Por favor, é o Potter! Se controle! Mas até que ele é bem bonitinho... e tem um perfume tão bom...".

- Lily? Você está me ouvindo?

- Hã? O que você dizia?

- A gente chegou.

Ele saiu dando-lhe passagem. Pagou o taxista, pegou o malão e, guiando a garota até a entrada da casa, anunciou:

- Seja bem-vinda, Lily, à casa dos Potter.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **E aí, que acharam? *.* Agradecendo a Emma Cullen, a Fer C. Potter (taí a cara da criatura... xD não foi muito, maaas...), a Bellah (eu sei, esse negócio de trabalho de férias é esquisito, mas abafe esse pequeno porém ^^' eu precisava de uma desculpa capaz de convencê-la a ir para a casa dele... kkkkk) e a Aline Cullen.

Beijinhos e espero que vocês tenham gostado do novo capítulo. Até o próximo! o/

Evans.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** Aí o terceiro capítulo :D Boa leitura o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Parecia apenas uma pequena casa urbana por fora. Um jardim bem cuidado na entrada, com diversas flores conhecidas. Tiago levou a menina até a porta e a abriu, dando-lhe passagem. Ao olhar para onde se encontrava, o queixo de Lílian caiu: aquela casa era simplesmente enorme! Antes que ela pudesse reparar melhor nos detalhes, uma senhora apareceu sorrindo e dizendo:

- Oh, até que enfim vocês chegaram!

- Olá, mamãe! Nós ficamos conversando com a sra. Evans e nos atrasamos um pouco.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Pelo menos vocês chegaram bem – virou-se então para Lílian, que ainda não dera uma só palavra, e começou a falar: - Ah, e você deve ser a Lily! O Tiago não parou de falar um minuto sequer em você!

- Mãe! – O garoto exclamou envergonhado enquanto Lílian escondia uma risada.

- Bom dia, sra. Potter. Espero não ser nenhum incômodo eu passar todo esse tempo aqui na sua casa...

- Não se preocupe, Lily! Não será incômodo nenhum! É até melhor para ver se eu me livro daquela peste do Sirius esse ano. Onde ele está, Tiago?

- Foi passar as férias na casa do Remo. Ia para lá depois de fazer o trabalho dele.

- Hum... bem, a conversa está boa, mas depois a gente continua. Tenho muito o que fazer lá na cozinha. Meu filho, seja um bom anfitrião e mostre a casa a Lílian, sim? Fiquem a vontade.

Sorrindo para os dois, ela voltou por onde tinha vindo. Tiago, radiante, virou-se para a garota e, pegando a mala dela, chamou:

- Venha, Lily, vamos subir logo. Aposto que você vai adorar este verão.

Eles subiram e Tiago mostrou as principais partes da casa. A menina ia se convencendo cada vez mais que havia muita magia ali dentro, para aquela casa ter tais dimensões! Chegaram então num pequeno corredor sem saída onde no final havia duas portas, uma de frente para a outra. Tiago indicou a da esquerda e explicou:

- Esse é o seu quarto. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, nem que seja de um copo d'água, pode me chamar no meu quarto – ele indicou a porta da direita. – Meu pai resolveu transferir o quarto de hóspedes para perto do meu já que os garotos estão sempre por aqui nas férias. Sabe como é, muito barulho perto do quarto deles... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos sorrindo encabulado.

A garota riu e ele a acompanhou. Ele ficou admirando-a um pouco até que, parecendo despertar de um devaneio, falou:

- Bem, sinta-se em casa. Vamos descansar um pouco. Na hora do almoço eu venho te chamar. Mais tarde a gente pode começar o trabalho.

A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça e entrou no quarto em silêncio. Assim que fechou a porta, encostou-se nela com um suspiro. Que emoções estranhas eram aquelas que estavam começando a surgir em seu íntimo com relação ao maroto de cabelos rebeldes?

Ainda pensativa, ela se voltou finalmente ao cômodo. Era um quarto simples, com poucos móveis: apenas uma cama de casal no centro, uma poltrona num tom neutro, uma pequena cômoda no canto e uma porta, que devia ser o banheiro, no outro. Suas paredes claras e seu ar aconchegante faziam a menina sentir-se em paz consigo mesma.

Deixando sua mala perto dos pés da cama, ela deitou-se um pouco para descansar e pensar na reviravolta que estava ocorrendo em seus pensamentos. Acabou adormecendo.

Acordou duas horas depois com uma voz chamando-a. Ao abrir os olhos, deu de cara com Tiago:

- Lily...? Ah, você acordou! Vim te chamar para almoçar, você não atendeu quando bati na porta, resolvi entrar e te acordar. Você deve estar com fome... – ele parecia um pouco constrangido. Não contaria jamais que passara um bom tempo observando-a, impressionado com tal expressão de serenidade que ela matinha no rosto enquanto dormia.

Ela se espreguiçou e, soltando um bocejo, agradeceu dizendo:

- Nossa, eu apaguei. Espera um pouco só para eu lavar o rosto?

- Claro.

Ela foi ao banheiro e ele se sentou na beira da cama. Logo a garota voltou e o encontrou pensativo. Chamou-o e eles desceram para o almoço.

Pouco tempo depois, já de volta ao andar de cima, Tiago perguntou:

- Você quer começar agora?

- Não sei... – A garota estava pensativa. – Melhor, não é, para terminarmos logo.

Ele sorriu em concordância e eles pegaram tudo o que seria necessário, inclusive as poções. Resolveram trabalhar no escritório do sr. Potter, porque, segundo Tiago, "gases letais poderiam ser libertados e por isso era melhor não deixarem aquele treco num dos quartos".

Eles começaram lendo no livro o que seria necessário fazer. Porém, como já tinha entendido o texto em casa, Lílian se distraiu e ficou observando o garoto, que, compenetrado, não percebeu. "Nossa, até que ele é bonitinho. Ah, Lílian Evans, seja sincera com você mesma ao menos uma vez na vida. Ele é lindo! Pena ser quem é...".

- Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Descoberta em sua observação, ela se sobressaltou. Corada, disse apenas:

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Vem, vamos começar isso logo de uma vez.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O sr. Potter entrou em seu escritório para ler e relaxar um pouco. Porém se surpreendeu ao encontrar dois jovens sentados em frente à lareira, com diversos tubos de poções em uma mesa. Ambos estavam tão concentrados que sequer o perceberam. Pigarreando, tentou chamar a atenção:

- Err... boa noite.

Sobressaltados, os dois se viraram em sua direção. O garoto, porém, logo abriu um sorriso e se levantou, vindo cumprimentá-lo.

- Pai! Você chegou cedo!

- Hein? Na verdade, hoje eu cheguei mais tarde que o normal...

- Ah, então acho que perdemos a hora.

- Não sei... mas deixa pra lá. Quem é a sua amiga?

- Essa é a Lílian Evans – ele se aproximou da garota e a trouxe até onde estava seu pai. A menina cumprimentou o senhor apertando-lhe a mão. Ele sorriu de uma forma, curiosamente, igual à do filho, e exclamou:

- Ah, então você é a Lily que esse menino tanto falava! Você é muito mais bonita do que ele havia me dito.

Os dois enrubesceram e Tiago resmungou algo como "É o dia de me deixar constrangido ou coisa parecida?" arrancando uma pequena risada da ruiva corada.

- Sua mãe mandou um recado: parem agora mesmo o que estão fazendo para jantar, amanhã vocês continuam com isso. Palavras dela.

Os dois jovens saíram rapidamente, ainda muito constrangidos, enquanto o sr. Potter se sentava em sua cadeira com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Gente, cheguei à conclusão que não sei escrever capítulos grandes... o.O Desculpa mesmo, mas não consigo evitar... =/

Agradecimentos:

Fer C. Potter: O Jay pediu pra avisar que, assim que ele conseguir burlar a vigilância da Lily, ele manda uma coruja pra ti :D Peço desculpas pela descrição da mansão, ambientes não são meu forte.. espero que você goste ^^'

Bella: Que bom que tu gostoou! *.* Eles estão nas férias entre o sexto e o sétimo ano (trabalho de férias por causa dos N.I.E.M.s e tals.. :D). E sim, ele cozinha! E bem, diga-se de passagem kkkkk

Aline Cullen: que bom que tu também gostou! :D Sim, ele cozinha ;D

Explicando, gente: nunca vi nada nos livros que mencionasse isso... mas o MEU Tiago Potter cozinha, pq venhamos e convenhamos: homem que sabe cozinhar é um charme ;D

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, meninas, espero saber o que vocês acharam desse, mesmo que curtinho. :D Tou pensando em ser boazinha esse fds, e postar dois capítulos, que acham?

E você, que ainda não comentou... tá esperando o quê? É super rápido e vai me fazer extremamente feliz! ^-^

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** Conforme mencionei, aqui está mais um capítulo nesse fim de semana. Espero que gostem. ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nos dias seguintes, eles estudaram com afinco. Numa tarde, pouco mais de uma semana depois da chegada da garota, Tiago exclamou:

- Terminamos!

- É... finalmente. Eu não agüentava mais ter que ficar analisando essas poções...

- Mas também o professor pegou pesado... Polissuco, Veritasserum e Felix Felicis? Tenha dó!

Lílian começou a rir e disse:

- Pelo menos a Poção do Amor e a Morto-Vivo aliviaram um pouco. E pense pelo lado bom, Tiago, agora nós podemos identificar qualquer poção que nos derem!

Ele riu junto a ela, mas do nada parou e ficou encarando-a entre sério e incrédulo. Ainda sorrindo, ela perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Do que você me chamou?

Ela corou e disse:

- De Tiago. Oras, não é esse seu nome?

- É, mas você sempre me chamou de Potter...

- Mas você mesmo não pediu para te chamar pelo primeiro nome? – ele balançou a cabeça e ela brincou: - Só que se você quiser, eu posso muito bem voltar a te chamar de Potter...

- Não, não precisa! É que... é estranho. Mas eu me acostumo!

Ela riu e esclareceu:

- Eu já estou aqui na sua casa há algum tempo. Não dá para continuar te chamando pelo sobrenome, não é? E você nem é tão ruim assim como eu pensava...

- É? – ele perguntou se aproximando. Percebendo, ela se abaixou rapidamente e respondeu:

- É. Mas vamos arrumar logo essa bagunça e guardar os resultados.

Ele, ao invés de desanimar, ficou estranhamente contente.

- Isso! Vamos logo. Tenho uma ótima idéia para nos divertirmos bastante hoje!

- Tiago...

- Quê, Lily? Estamos de férias, você vai ficar aqui até a ida para Hogwarts e já terminamos o trabalho. Você pretende fazer o quê durante todo esse tempo? Vamos ficar apenas um olhando para a cara do outro?

- Tudo bem, você venceu, não falo mais nada – ela disse com um sorriso. – Mas vê lá o que você vai aprontar, viu?

Ele sorriu maroto e continuou a organizar o material dos dois. Foram logo até seus quartos e, antes de entrar no seu, Tiago falou:

- Você vai agora para o seu quarto e vai vestir uma roupa de banho. Você tem uma, não é?

- Tenho, minha mãe sempre enfia uma na minha mala... mas para quê?

- Você vai descobrir – ele respondeu misterioso entrando em seu quarto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sem opção, ela resolveu fazer o que ele dissera. Vestiu seu maiô preto e colocou um short jeans por cima, bem como uma blusinha branca. Colocando um par de óculos escuros, um protetor solar e uma canga numa bolsa, foi bater à porta do quarto do moreno, assustando-se com a rapidez que ele abriu a porta. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele segurou seu braço e começou a arrastá-la em direção ao andar de baixo.

- Ei! Aonde você está me levando, Potter?

Ele parou de repente e, olhando seriamente nos olhos dela, disse:

- Se me chamar de Potter mais uma vez que seja eu vou fazer algo e acho que você não vai gostar... Isso é uma promessa.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando assustada, e continuou a acompanhá-lo, calada. Ele a conduziu até uma parte da casa na qual ela nunca esteve, que dava para os fundos. Ela ficou surpresa.

Era uma grande área aberta, com um gramado bem verde. Havia uma quadra de areia própria para vôlei e uma enorme piscina. Mais para a frente, uma área coberta para festas, onde tinha uma bancada para lanches. Parecia um clube!

Lílian ficou parada, observando aquilo tudo maravilhada. Tiago a observou durante um tempo e perguntou:

- Você pretende ficar em pé aí o dia todo? Vamos dar um mergulho!

Ele largou suas coisas de qualquer jeito numa cadeira e pulou na piscina. Lílian sentou-se numa outra cadeira próxima, tirou a camiseta e começou a passar protetor solar. Tirou o short passando nas pernas também. Quando terminou, estendeu a canga no gramado, colocou os óculos escuros e se deitou. Mal percebeu que o rapaz estava parado na borda da piscina, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços dobrados, admirando-a sonhadoramente, pensando na beleza que ela escondia por baixo das pesadas vestes de Hogwarts e que agora revelava no calor do verão. Porém, ao vê-la deitando-se, saiu da piscina.

Lílian estava divagando quando sentiu pequenos pingos caindo sobre si. Tirou os óculos e olhou para cima, percebendo que Tiago estava parado perto dela, molhando-a sem querer. Com as mãos na cintura, ele perguntou:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Tomando um banho de sol? – ela respondeu ironicamente.

- Fala sério, Lily! Vamos para a piscina, a água está ótima!

- Não, obrigada!

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela com cara de cachorro sem dono e pediu:

- Por favor...

Ela riu alto e disse:

- Não adianta, Potter, essa cara não funciona comigo.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto e se aproximou dizendo:

- Ah, é? Então se não vai por bem, vai por mal.

Antes que ela entendesse o que estava acontecendo, ele a pegou no colo e a levou em direção à piscina, jogando-se na água com a garota junto. Rindo, mergulhou, enquanto a soltava. Ao voltar à superfície, deu de cara com a face enraivada da menina. Mas assim que ele se recuperou do mergulho, ela começou a rir e tentou fazê-lo afundar novamente.

Passaram grande parte da tarde entre a quadra de vôlei e a área de lanches. Perto do anoitecer, estavam conversando na parte mais rasa da piscina quando Lílian sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, mas não lhe deu atenção. Tiago, porém, percebeu:

- Vem, vamos sair da água.

- Por quê?

- Você tá com frio.

- Ah, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho, vai... Está tão bom aqui...

Sorrindo ternamente, ele respondeu:

- Está bem. Mas vem cá.

Ela se aproximou e ele a deixou de costas para ele, a envolvendo em seus braços. Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a segurou e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido:

- É só para te esquentar.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e se deixou ficar, sentindo um outro arrepio percorrer sua espinha, porém muito diferente do primeiro. Eles voltaram a conversar, ela aninhada de encontro ao corpo dele, ele tentando não fazer nenhuma besteira que estragasse aquele momento mágico.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Uuuhhh, o clima tá esquentando.. que acharam? :D

Fer C. Potter: O sr. Potter, qdo vê o filho, lembra muito de si mesmo quando era jovem. Então, vendo a reação do filho, ele meio que já imagina o que poderia estar por vi... :D taí o começo das férias de verdade, espero que você curta.

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso ^^

Evans.


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A. de esclarecimento: **Venho por meio desta pedir imeeensas desculpas pela demora na postagem... por um pequeno triz eu não conseguiria postar no fim de semana... Ia viajar na sexta com minha família, pruma praia aqui perto, e me programei pra postar na quinta de noite. Eis que, na quinta, o povo aqui de casa resolve ir mais cedo... aí adeus postagem... Cheguei hoje, precisando estudar prum seminário pra amanhã, e quase não dava... mas, para a sorte de vocês, acabei cedo, e cá estou eu! :D Então, deixando de enrolação, vamos ao capítulo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Vários dias se passaram sem maiores "incidentes", como Lílian insistia em chamar tudo o que ela sentira naquela tarde na piscina. O que não faltou foi diversão. Tiago tinha idéias malucas, mas todas muito divertidas.

Numa noite, os pais de Tiago conversavam no escritório:

- Melissa, eu não posso deixar de ir nessa viagem e realmente preciso de você lá!

- Mas, Samuel, eu não posso deixar duas crianças sozinhas em casa! É perigoso!

- Ora, por favor! Nós vamos amanhã pela manhã e no outro dia estamos de volta! E eles estão bem crescidinhos, já. Acho que conseguiriam muito bem se virarem sozinhos durante apenas um dia... Tiago já é um homem, Mel, e eles são bruxos, saberão se defender se necessário!

A sra. Potter pareceu hesitar mas concordou. Foi então conversar com os dois jovens, que se encontravam na varanda admirando o céu estrelado. Ela sorriu e anunciou sua presença:

- Sabia que vocês formam um bonito casal?

Ambos coraram bastante e Tiago exclamou:

- Mas que mania essa sua de me deixar encabulado, mãe!

As duas mulheres começaram a rir, o que fez o garoto ficar ainda mais constrangido.

- Na verdade eu vim aqui para conversar com vocês. Seu pai vai precisar viajar amanhã, Tiago, e vai precisar de mim.

- De novo?

- De novo. Mas será rápido. Coisa de apenas um dia. O problema é que eu não sei se é seguro deixar vocês dois sozinhos.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou atacar a Lily.

A sra. Potter riu ao mesmo tempo em que a garota ficava ruborizada novamente.

- Mas, meu filho, como vocês vão fazer para comer?

- A gente se vira.

- Pois bem. Vou falar com seu pai para deixar um dinheiro trouxa para vocês se arranjarem, certo? – os dois concordaram e ela saiu, sem deixar de recomendar: - Não vão dormir muito tarde, viu?

Após a passagem da senhora, os dois se encararam e Tiago falou:

- Vamos combinar logo: eu cuido do café-da-manhã e do jantar. Você se vira com o almoço e arranja algo para fazermos durante a tarde e à noite, depois do jantar, certo?

- É impressão minha, ou a maior parte das tarefas ficou comigo? – ele sorriu e sacudiu os ombros como quem pede desculpas e ela apenas disse: - Certo, já sei até o que fazer – dessa vez quem sorria, marotamente, era ela.

- No que você está pensando?

- Amanhã você descobrirá. Boa noite.

Ela se levantou, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu. Ele colocou a mão sobre o local que ela beijara e apenas murmurou:

- Boa noite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tiago estava dormindo profundamente, todo enrolado em seu lençol, quando acorda com algo caindo sobre ele, deixando-o sem ar. Assustado, ele se senta, tentando focalizar o que se encontrava no seu colo e aparentemente era a razão de ter sido acordado tão bruscamente.

- Lily?

A ruivinha ria de se acabar, muito bem sentada no colo dele, ainda vestindo pijamas.

- Bom dia, Tiago! Resolvi te acordar de uma maneira um pouco... diferente hoje!

- É, eu percebi – ele falou baixinho enquanto esfregava as costelas.

Ela começou a gargalhar, enquanto se deitava ao lado dele. Espantado, ele exclamou:

- Cara-de-pau! E já está assim, é, deitando na minha cama?

- Seus pais já foram – ela informou ignorando o que ele dissera.

- Legal. São que horas? – perguntou, deitando-se ao lado dela.

- Onze.

- Quê? Já?

- Aham. Acho que não vamos mais tomar café. Eu pelo menos não estou com fome. Por isso, você vai me fazer um favorzinho. Vai na locadora pegar um filme e depois vai comprar pipoca, refrigerante e leite condensado.

- Tá certo, mas para quê tudo isso?

- Você não mandou eu arranjar algo para fazermos? Então. Vou precisar dessas coisas que você irá providenciar enquanto faço o almoço. Gosta de lasanha?

- Não brinca. Você sabe fazer lasanha?

- Sei...

- Ah, eu adoro lasanha! Mas nunca consegui fazer uma direito...

- Ótimo! Então adiante – ela falou se levantando. Ele a abraçou, segurando-a, e falou:

- Fica mais um pouco. Daqui a pouco a gente levanta...

Ela sorriu e cedeu, deitando-se novamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quanto Tiago chegou em casa, sentiu logo um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha. Indo até lá, viu que a lasanha já estava no forno. Largou as sacolas na mesa e foi ver. Porém, antes que chegasse sequer a tocar o fogão, ouviu uma voz dizer ameaçadoramente às suas costas:

- Não ouse abrir esse forno, Potter.

- Lily! Que susto! – ele deu um pulo colocando a mão no peito.

Rindo, a garota foi ver o que ele havia trazido, achando não um filme, mas três: um romance, uma comédia e um de terror. Não viu, porém, o sorriso maroto que surgiu no rosto do rapaz.

Enquanto ela remexia as sacolas, ele se aproximou lenta e silenciosamente, até ficar logo atrás dela. Então, sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto pousava as mãos em sua cintura:

- Eu te fiz uma promessa: toda vez que me chamasse de Potter, faria algo que você poderia não gostar. Você foi avisada. Agora não reclame.

Ele a pegou no colo e começou a girar. Ela gritou e se segurou no pescoço dele. Ele parou e disse:

- Eu te solto se você prometer que realiza um desejo meu.

- O que você quiser, mas me põe no chão.

Ele assim fez, mas continuou segurando-a pela cintura, por segurança.

- Muito bem, o que você quer? – ela perguntou com os braços cruzados e um ar de escárnio.

- Um beijo.

Ela beijou-lhe a bochecha e fez menção de sair, mas ele a segurou novamente pela cintura e completou:

- Um beijo na boca.

Ela o encarou surpresa, mas logo sorriu. Se aproximou, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e lhe deu um selinho no cantinho da boca. Então, aproveitando que ele tinha relaxado os braços, se desvencilhou.

- Ei! Volte aqui!

Rindo, ela anunciou:

- O almoço está pronto!

Suspirando, ele se sentou enquanto ela tirava a travessa do forno, pondo-a no aparador em cima da mesa. Serviu a ambos e sentou-se, apenas observando-o experimentar, nem ligando para o próprio prato. Ele calmamente cortou um pedaço e colocou-o na boca, mastigando lentamente.

- E então?

Ele a encarou antes de engolir e abrir um imenso sorriso, dizendo:

- Lily, isso está maravilhoso! Agora você se ferrou, vai ter que me ensinar essa receita em todos os mínimos detalhes! Ou melhor, você mesma a fará mais vezes para mim! – ela riu e começou a comer enquanto ele perguntava: - Mas e então, o que vamos fazer hoje à tarde?

- Na verdade, eu ainda não sei direito. Pensei em fazermos uma sessão de filmes, mas ficaria melhor deixá-la para a noite... falando nisso, vamos jantar o quê?

- Boa pergunta... Esses trecos que você me pediu para comprar são de comer? – ela confirmou soltando grandes risadas. – Então! Eis o nosso jantar!

- E durante a tarde, mocinho? Vamos fazer o quê?

- Durante a tarde? – ele ficou um tempo pensativo até que seu rosto se iluminou: - Já sei! Que tal dormir? A gente fica lá no meu quarto de bobeira a tarde toda conversando e cochilando!

- Ótima idéia – ela disse, continuando seu almoço.

Após terminarem de comer, – Lílian se impressionou com a capacidade que o garoto tinha de comer grandes quantidades de comida em tão pouco tempo – eles arrumaram a cozinha e foram ao quarto de Tiago. Assim que chegaram, Lílian foi logo se deitar na cama, se esparramando toda e se enrolando no lençol, enquanto o rapaz, rindo, se deitou num pequeno sofá, um pouco desconfortável, apesar de não ter comentado nada com ela.

Ela sorriu para ele e enfiou a cara no travesseiro, adormecendo logo em seguida. Ele se ajeitou um pouco melhor e logo conseguiu adormecer também.

Algumas horas mais tarde, lá pelo anoitecer, Lílian acordou e, após se localizar no tempo e espaço, ficou observando Tiago, que ainda dormia serenamente. Ele parecia tão desconfortável... Só então ela se tocou que ela tomara toda a cama dele.

Tiago se mexeu e ela fechou os olhos. O garoto sentou e ficou admirando-a. Ela dormia profundamente. Engraçado... ele tivera a nítida sensação de que estava sendo observado... Deixando isso para lá, ele se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos. Lílian, após esperar alguns minutos, sentou suspirando aliviada. Na mesma hora, ela ouviu a voz de Tiago, ainda de olhos fechados, dando-lhe um tremendo susto:

- Quer dizer então que a senhorita agora fica me observando enquanto durmo?

Ela corou bastante e ele, rindo, abriu os olhos. Ela começou a rir também e se levantou dizendo:

- Eu vou tomar banho e fazer a pipoca.

- Tá, eu te encontro na sala de TV – ela sorriu e saiu do quarto, sem ouvir o último comentário dele: - Pena que dessa vez não teve nenhum amigável beijo na bochecha...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Será que a Lily resolveu se soltar? Huum... Lasanha? Não tem nada a ver com o fato de ser minha comida preferida, sabe? Rsrsrsr E aí, que será que rola nessa sessão cinema em casa? :D

Bellah: Ta aí mais um capítulo! Continuarei postando sim, normalmente na sexta à noite, exceto esse fim de semana, pq me atrasei como expliquei na nota lá de cima... ^^' que bom que você gostou do capítulo, aposto que você vai adorar o próximo! :D

Aline Cullen: Queria eu ficar com o Tiago assim, abraçadinha, numa piscina, me aquecendo com seus braços fortes do quadribol.... (*começa a se abanar...*). Ta, ta, parei de viajar... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! :D

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso. Até o próximo capítulo! o/

Evans.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:** Eita, eita... sessão cinema chegando! Boa leitura! o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Lílian tomou um banho demorado enquanto pensava na confusão que estavam os seus sentimentos. "Será que eu estou... não, não é possível, ele é o Potter! Mas ele tá tão mudado... mais maduro... e é tão diferente do que eu pensava... sempre tão gentil, simpático, carinhoso, cavalheiro... ah, Tiago, maldita a hora em que você foi sorteado para fazer o trabalho comigo...".

Ela saiu do banheiro pouco tempo depois, tão ou mais confusa do que quando entrou. Vestiu uma de suas roupas mais quentes e confortáveis, pois aquele estava sendo um dia bem frio, apesar de ser verão. Era um blusão folgado cinza-claro e uma calça de algodão escura. Por baixo, colocou uma camiseta preta. Assim que penteou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos por ainda estarem molhados, desceu para a cozinha. Porém, teve uma grande surpresa.

- Tiago?

- Ah, Lily! Que bom que você chegou! Você estava demorando, então eu resolvi ir adiantando a pipoca... essas instruções não são difíceis, tá quase pronta – ele falou tudo isso prestando atenção no fogão, sem olhar para ela. A garota começou a gargalhar. – O que foi?

Ele se virou e começou a rir também. Eles se vestiram exatamente da mesma maneira!

Sentindo um cheiro de queimado, a ruiva foi até o fogão e desligou, servindo a pipoca numa vasilha e colocando leite condensado por cima. Servindo dois copos de refrigerante e guardando a garrafa na geladeira, ela o fez ajudá-la a levar tudo para começarem o filme.

- Essa história das nossas roupas só prova o que eu insisto em te mostrar, Lily.

- O quê?

- Que nós formamos um casal perfeito. É fato, fomos feitos um para o outro.

Ela corou e rapidamente colocou o primeiro filme que alcançou, a comédia. Sentou-se ao lado do garoto e, enfiando a vasilha no nariz dele, disse:

- Experimenta.

Ele pegou um punhado de pipoca e pôs na boca. Logo depois, tomou a tigela das mãos da garota.

- Lily, isso é muito bom!

Rindo a valer, a menina pegou um pouco da pipoca para si e começou a prestar atenção no começo do filme.

E assim começou a sessão "cinema em casa". Ambos davam muitas risadas, a ponto de deixarem escapar pequenas lágrimas de seus olhos e se engasgarem. No fim, enquanto Lily reabastecia a pipoca, Tiago pôs o filme de terror. Por incrível que pareça, o maroto se divertiu mais nesse que no anterior. Mas por outro motivo: a qualquer pequeno susto, a ruivinha logo escondia o rosto atrás do braço do moreno, rendendo-lhe boas risadas. Logo, só faltava o romance.

Mal começou o filme, já pintava um clima no ar. Tiago repousou seu braço sobre os ombros de Lílian e comemorou internamente quando ela não o repeliu. Muito pelo contrário, ela apenas se aconchegou mais próximo a ele. Em pouco tempo, já estavam abraçados, ela com as costas apoiadas no peito dele.

Tiago permaneceu assim por alguns instantes até que, respirando fundo, fez a menina se sentar de frente para ele. Olhando no fundo de seus olhos intensamente verdes, ele falou:

- Lily, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

O coração da garota disparou. Por sua cabeça passavam diversas teorias mirabolantes, mas ela apenas sussurrou:

- Pode falar, Tiago.

Ele suspirou e começou a acariciar o rosto dela.

- Bem, eu vou ser direto. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Há muito tempo, para falar a verdade.

Ela nada falou, apenas continuou a fitá-lo, com um olhar um tanto surpreso. Ele começou a se aproximar mas, quando seus lábios estavam quase tocando os da garota, a mesma se afastou dizendo:

- Espere, Tiago.

- Por quê? – perguntou frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Porque... bom, é que... – ela começou a corar e despejou: - É que eu nunca beijei antes. Pronto, falei.

"É agora que ele vai rir na minha cara...".

Apesar de surpreso, o moreno apenas deu um sorriso compreensivo e disse:

- Não se preocupe, não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Vem cá – ela se aproximou mais um pouco dele, encabulada, seus rostos ficando a poucos centímetros de distância. Ele voltou a acariciar o rosto dela, dizendo: - Não precisa ter medo, Lily, muito menos ficar nervosa. Basta apenas... deixar fluir. Feche os olhos.

Ela obedeceu. Ele tirou seus óculos e continuou a acariciar o rosto dela, agora com as duas mãos. Então se aproximou e colou seus lábios aos dela, de leve, afastando-se em seguida. Repetiu o gesto outra vez, afastando-se e observando-a rapidamente, antes de se aproximar novamente, contudo sem se afastar dessa vez. Entreabriu um pouco a boca, enquanto ela apenas se deixava beijar. Ele encostou a pontinha da língua no lábio inferior dela, como que pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

Foi então que ela reagiu e ele se surpreendeu. Sentiu quando ela começou a acariciar seus cabelos e passar a ponta dos dedos em sua nuca, causando-lhe alguns arrepios ao longo da coluna, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os lábios e começava a procurar a língua do moreno com a própria. Foi aí que ele perdeu a razão. Segurou-a pela nuca com uma mão e pela cintura com a outra, colando seus corpos ao máximo que conseguiu sentados como estavam. Beijou-a com paixão, explorando sua boca, enquanto ouvia seus suspiros entrecortados.

Aos poucos, ambos se soltaram, ofegantes, sem fôlego, porém ainda bem próximos. Ele a encarou e, dando um sorriso maroto, exclamou:

- Uau! – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha do que já estava e desviou um pouco o olhar, mesmo assim ele continuou: - Lily, você tem certeza de que nunca beijou antes? Nossa, você deve ser a única pessoa a nascer sabendo beijar...

A garota, extremamente constrangida, se levantou, indo em direção à televisão. Ele tentou segurá-la, protestando:

- Ei, onde você vai? Volte aqui! Foi só uma brincadeira, não precisa fugir...

- Eu sei – ela se virou rindo, apesar de ainda estar notoriamente corada. – É só que o filme acabou.

- Hum.... digamos que estávamos fazendo algo muito mais interessante... – ele disse se aproximando dela sem que ela percebesse, segurando-a pela cintura quando chegou atrás dela, assustando-a.

- Tiago!

- Você vai me dizer que não concorda?

- Concordo, mas...

- Vai me dizer então que não gostou? – ele interrompeu com um sorriso maroto.

- Claro que gostei, Tiago, mas...

- Então pronto! Vamos voltar ao que interessa.

No exato instante que ele se aproximou para beijá-la, ela se esquivou, indo em direção à porta. Porém, ele rapidamente a alcançou e a prendeu contra a parede com seus braços. Encarou-a sério e perguntou:

- Por que você está fugindo de mim, Lily?

- Eu... eu não sei... – ela o encarou confusa e ele apenas sorriu, começando a brincar com uma mecha do cabelo dela. Então, encarando-a nos olhos, ele perguntou:

- Quer namorar comigo?

Ela apenas sorriu e o abraçou. Ele, resolvendo aceitar isso como um sim, retribuiu o abraço, mordiscando de leve a pontinha da orelha dela e se afastando um pouco. Ficou admirando-a, tentando gravar cada pequeno detalhe de seu rosto, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no rosto dele, enquanto ele, também sorrindo, fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando aquele toque tão macio e delicado.

Então, sem que ele sequer imaginasse, ela se inclinou para a frente, colando seus lábios nos dele. Apesar de surpreso, ele logo correspondeu, começando a prensá-la na parede com o próprio corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua cintura, suas costas, sua nuca. Se o primeiro beijo fora apaixonado, esse era quase selvagem. Lílian, ao invés de se sentir apertada e desconfortável, adorava o momento, enquanto passeava as mãos entre a nuca e as costas de Tiago. Então, num momento de ousadia - e loucura, como ela pensaria mais tarde -, ela colocou as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele e começou a acariciar seu tórax bem definido pelos anos de quadribol.

Ele suspirou e resolveu revidar. Acalmou o beijo e o interrompeu, começando a beijá-la na bochecha, descendo e beijando seu pescoço bem de leve, sorrindo ao perceber os arrepios percorrendo o corpo da garota. Ele voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, provocando-a, instigando-a, se afastando quando ela tentava aprofundar o beijo. Ela, percebendo o que ele fazia, uniu as duas mãos em torno da nuca dele e o puxou para si, beijando-o ardentemente.

Algum tempo depois, ele se afastou um pouco e disse, com voz rouca e ofegante, enquanto encostava sua testa na dela.

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, Lily, porque depois eu posso não conseguir parar.

A garota sorriu e disse, maliciosamente:

- Você tem toda a razão por agora, Tiago, ainda não é hora para isso. Mas quem sabe numa próxima vez talvez eu possa não querer que você pare... boa noite.

Ela lhe beijou no cantinho da boca e saiu em direção às escadas, deixando-o parado no mesmo lugar, surpreso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** E então, que acharam? :D Peço desculpas pela demora, mais uma vez problemas com trabalhos da faculdade... Mas cá está o capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. Vamos aos reviews! \o/

Debora Souza: Aaahh, valeu pelo elogio! *.* que bom que tu tá gostando! \o/ Taí a sessão amasso... ops, sessão filme, que achou? E tá aqui mais um capítulo \o/ Que achaste? E sim, quem de nós não tá com inveja da Lily, vá? *suspiro*

Delly Black Fenix: kkkkkk aposto que a piscina naquele dia baixou de nível, hein? :D E sei como é desesperador isso de ter de esperar pra ler, peço desculpas pela angústia que lhe causo, mas não resisto à idéia de saber aos pouquinhos o que vocês tão achando *.* E prefiro nem imaginar um Breaking Dawn, que ainda nem tenho, numa poça de lama, inutilizado.. parece mais um pesadelo! O.o Prometo fazer o máximo que eu puder para não me atrasar mais nas postagens, palavra! o/ :D

Fer C. Potter: Quem num ia querer tirar uma lasquinha, né? Ou duas, três... ou mandar empacotar e levar logo ele inteirinho para casa *.* E haja inveja... kkkkkkk bjokas

Bellah: E aí, será que ela se soltou? Rsrsr Obrigada pelo elogio e continue me dizendo que tu tá achando :D Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo ^^ té o próximo xD

Aline Cullen: huhuhuhu taqui o do filme... que achou? ;D Continue opinando! \o/

Pessoal, muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews! *.* Já são quase vinte, nunca imaginei que chegaria a isso assim, tão rápido! :D Vocês não sabem como fico feliz quando vejo que tem um review novo, como fico satisfeita em ver o que vocês acharam do capítulo. De verdade. Espero que continuem acompanhando até o fim, prometo que evitarei ao máximo esses meus atrasos e, mesmo que aconteçam, será no máximo alguns dias.

Então, té a próxima, e beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso. ^^

Evans.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.: **Boa leitura! :D

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Assim que deixou o garoto, Lílian subiu as escadas saltitante, indo para seu quarto. Entrou, fechou a porta e se sentou na ponta da cama, sorrindo e sentindo um arrepio passar por seu corpo ao relembrar tudo o que havia acontecido há pouco. Ela estava namorando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Tiago Potter! Isso era simplesmente inacreditável! Se há algum tempo atrás alguém chegasse lhe contando isso, ela com certeza recomendaria uma visita urgente a St. Mungus...

Ainda distraída, ela se preparou para dormir. Em alguns minutos, já havia adormecido, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Porém, o sorriso se transformou numa careta de medo e dor por conta do estranho pesadelo que logo se formava em sua mente.

Ela segurava um lindo bebê muito parecido com Tiago. Só os olhos eram muito diferentes, num tom de verde idêntico ao dos seus. Virou para o lado e viu o moreno ali, sorrindo. Ele a abraçou e se aproximou para beijá-la nos lábios, mas foi interrompido por uma forte batida na porta. Tiago se assustou e disse com muita urgência na voz:

- É ele! Corra, Lílian! Proteja o Harry! Eu o atraso...

Ela não queria ir, queria ajudar o marido, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Abraçou-o e começou a chorar, sentindo dentro de si que aquela seria a última vez que o veria, que poderia tocá-lo... Ele beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios e sussurrou um "Eu te amo, Lily" antes de empurrá-la levemente em direção às escadas.

Ela correu e subiu, mas ficou sentada no último degrau, chorando e embalando o pequeno embrulho que segurava em seus braços. De onde estava, podia ver o marido, mas não quem chegara, apesar de saber claramente quem era. Porém, antes tivesse ido para cima. Pois, sem ela esperar, houve um clarão verde muito forte e o que ela viu fez seu coração parar: seu marido estava morto! Havia caído no chão, estatelado e imóvel.

Soluçando ela se levantou e foi rápido para o quarto, trancando a porta. Sentou-se no chão, no fundo do cômodo, chorando copiosamente.

Foi quando começou a ouvir passos. Sem pensar em mais nada, ela colocou o filho sobre seu peito, próximo ao coração, e começou a falar, tentando manter a voz firme:

- Amei-te em vida, amar-te-ei na morte. Amo-te neste meu último momento até o último segundo. É com este amor que te resguardo e te protejo contra tudo que possa fazer-te mal. Amei-te em vida, amar-te-ei na morte.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, uma pequena luminosidade começou a emanar de si, envolvendo o pequeno ao mesmo tempo em que se ouviu um grande estrondo e a porta do quarto explodiu. Por ela entrou o pior bruxo de todos os tempos, aquele que todos temiam dizer seu nome: Lord Voldemort. Ele deu um sorriso frio e disse:

- Afaste-se, garota tola. Me entregue o menino.

- Não, por favor, me mate mas deixe-o viver... – implorou mais por instinto do que numa esperança, pois sabia que ele a mataria de qualquer forma e que seu pequenino teria uma chance graças ao encanto que usara.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sem emoção e apontou-lhe a varinha. Ela viu outro clarão verde e acordou gritando totalmente apavorada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Após se recuperar do "amasso" e, principalmente, do que a garota lhe dissera, Tiago subiu para seu quarto, embasbacado por causa daquela longa e agitada noite. Mal sabia ele que a mesma ainda não acabara.

Após fazer sua higiene pessoal, ele se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir de imediato. Ele finalmente estava namorando sua ruivinha! E a realidade era muito melhor do que seus mais loucos sonhos... quem diria que a monitora certinha seria capaz de provocar tantas reações com apenas algumas palavras e poucos gestos...

Continuou nessa linha de pensamentos até que, quando estava quase dormindo, ouviu um grito de puro terror.

- Lílian.

Ele se levantou de um pulo e correu até o quarto da menina, quase caindo pois se enganchou nos lençóis ao sair da cama. Quando entrou, encontrou-a toda encolhida em cima da cama, abraçando os joelhos e chorando desesperadamente. Assim que o viu entrar, levantou-se e se pendurou em seu pescoço, soluçando. Ele a abraçou com força, acariciando seus cabelos e dizendo:

- Calma, Lily, já passou. Foi só um pesadelo, apenas um sonho ruim.

Ignorando suas palavras, Lílian se afastou um pouco e começou a analisá-lo minuciosamente, passando a mão de leve por seu corpo, enquanto falava, num tom choroso e quase infantil:

- Você está bem? De verdade? Você não morreu?

- Eu? De jeito nenhum, estou mais vivo que nunca – ele sorriu tentando animá-la, mas ela apenas o abraçou muito forte de novo, enquanto balbuciava:

- Foi horrível! Ele veio em nossa casa... e... e te matou... e a mim também, depois... e... ah, meu Deus, o Harry! Ele ficou sozinho! Ele... ele deve ter conseguido matá-lo também... ah, não, Harry! Ah, não, o Harry não...

Ele se assustou quando ela começou a chorar ainda mais fortemente enquanto perdia o equilíbrio, no que ele imediatamente segurou-a com firmeza pela cintura.

- Calma, minha flor, pare de chorar... Foi apenas um sonho ruim. E quem é esse Harry?

- Como assim quem é o Harry, Tiago? – ela perguntou com o olhar perdido. – Nosso filho, o Harry, nosso pequeno bebê... e ele está... – ela não conseguiu falar mais nada.

Tiago a abraçou novamente e esperou ela se acalmar, murmurando incansavelmente que havia sido apenas um sonho. Quando ela conseguiu parar de soluçar, ele a fez se sentar na cama, sentando-se por sua vez perto dela, e pediu que ela explicasse como fora o sonho, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas. Ela contou tudo em detalhes, controlando a vontade de voltar a chorar, terminando por dizer que nunca tinha ouvido o nome "Harry" antes. Ele apenas a abraçou, sem dizer, contudo, que seu bisavô se chamava Harry, fato que ele descobrira quando criança, e decidira que, se um dia tivesse um filho, ele teria esse nome. Ele não queria deixá-la mais assustada e impressionada do que já estava.

Continuaram apenas abraçados, sem nada dizer, até que a garota estivesse mais calma. Tiago a soltou e disse:

- Vou pegar um copo d'água para você e depois vou pro meu quarto pra te deixar dormir.

Levantou-se e ia saindo, quando Lily se levantou num salto e, agarrando seu braço, sussurrou:

- Eu vou com você.

- Tá certo. Vem, vamos.

Eles foram para a cozinha, onde Tiago fez com que ela tomasse um enorme copo de água com açúcar. Voltaram para o corredor que separava seus quartos e, alisando o rosto dela, ele falou:

- Agora é melhor você ir dormir. Está tarde, já.

- Deixa eu dormir com você hoje, Tiago? – ela perguntou baixinho, olhando para os próprios pés. Ele arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

- Como assim?

- Dormir com você... é que... quando eu tenho pesadelos, não consigo dormir sozinha...

- Ah... – ele se acalmou um pouco, apesar de seu coração ainda estar extremamente disparado. – Claro, Lily, tudo bem. Deixa só eu pegar seu travesseiro e seu lençol.

Ele entrou no quarto da menina e pegou tudo, apagando as luzes em seguida. Foram então ao quarto do moreno. Ele recolheu os próprios lençóis, que no afã de ver o que tinha acontecido ele largara no chão, e a acomodou confortavelmente na cama. Deu um pequeno beijo na testa dela e foi em direção ao pequeno sofá de canto, até que ouviu a voz dela:

- Esse sofá tem cara de ser desconfortável..

- Um pouco... – ele falou virando-se para ela, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer com isso.

- Venha pra cá, Tiago, essa cama é grande, dá para dormirmos os dois aqui.

Ele corou furiosamente enquanto acenava com a cabeça. Deitou-se na beirada da cama, cobrindo-se e desejando boa noite. Só que seu coração mais uma vez disparou: Lily chegou perto dele e passou um braço por sobre o peito dele, pousando a cabeça no braço que ele dobrara sobre a cabeça. Respirando fundo, ele se ajeitou melhor, de modo a fazer-lhe cafuné, até que ela adormeceu. Tentando controlar seus pensamentos agitados, ele aos poucos também conseguiu dormir.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Essa cena parece familiar a alguém? =x

Ana: *.* que bom que tu resolveu comentar, garota! :D Sinta-se à vontade para vir mais vezes.. rsrsr Essa semana eu consegui postar direitinho no fds, tah vendo, como tou evoluindo? :D Quanto ao que tu disse... sinto informar, mas facul non quer dizer estudar só o que se quer não... rsrsrsr também não curto exatas, faço biologia, mas tenho matérias de matemática, física, química... nada disso me abandonou ainda... =/ Começo de curso é assim, dps melhora :D Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review, continue lendo e comentando! ^^

dessa potter: Muito muito obrigada, eu realmente não tinha reparado nisso! o.O Já consertei! :D

Bellah: Postado está! :D Esse capítulo é para mostrar que não só de amassos se faz o relacionamento deles... rsrsrsr

Lidia Rosa: aeee, seja bem-vinda! *.* espero que esteja curtindo a fic! :D Que achou desse novo capítulo? ^^

Fer C. Potter: huhuhuhu que tu fariiia? =o Foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever, mas um dos que mais me deu inveja da Lily... kkkkkkkk Espero que goste desse novo capítulo ^^ bjokas

Debora Souza: Hihihihi pipoca com leite condensado é o que há! Tava comendo hoje mais cedo... :P E nem quero começar a pensar em braço forte, abdômen definido, abraço firme e protetor... *começa a se abanar* Continue lendo e comentando! :D =*

Carla Luísa: Aí está, devidamente postado e aguardando os comentários de vocês! :D

Ana Cullen: Seu pedido é uma ordem! Aí está! :D Espero que continue gostando ^^

Geeente, cês não sabem a felicidade que me deu quando vi a quantidade de reviews... Tou amando tudo isso! *.* Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! :D

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


	8. Capítulo 8

**N.A.: **Hello, people! Bom..visto que amanhã cedinho tou viajando, eis que vim postar mais cedo (geeeente, tou evoluindo de atrasos para adiantos! =O ) Boa leitura! ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

O casal Potter chegou cansado porém satisfeito em casa. Aquela viagem havia sido um sucesso, apesar de todos os problemas que houveram. Melissa foi direto para a cozinha, preparar algo para eles enquanto Samuel passou no quarto do filho. Tencionava acordá-lo só para avisar que haviam chegado. Porém teve uma surpresa um pouco desagradável. Ao entrar no cômodo, encontrou o rapaz dormindo serenamente abraçado a Lílian. Ele concordava quando a esposa dizia que os dois adolescentes formavam um belo casal, mas conhecia o filho que tinha e se afeiçoara muito à menina para deixá-la cair na lábia de Tiago.

Aproximou-se da cama e cutucou levemente o rapaz, com cuidado para não acordar a garota. Tiago abriu os olhos, extremamente sonolento. Com esforço, conseguiu focar o pai, murmurando:

- Vocês já chegaram?

- Já. Vim justamente te avisar. E quando você acordar, passe no meu escritório, quero ter uma conversa com você.

O senhor saiu sem dizer mais nada, deixando o moreno bastante confuso. Ele se mexeu levemente, o que acabou por acordar Lílian, que, só agora ele lembrara, dormira ali.

- Bom dia, Tiago!

- Bom dia...

- Que houve? – ela perguntou ao notá-lo tão pensativo.

- Nada demais. Meu pai que apareceu para avisar que haviam chegado. Ele estava estranho. Me olhava de um modo esquisito e disse que quer ter uma conversa comigo...

Ela arregalou os olhos e se sentou, encarando-o.

- Ele me viu aqui?

- Deve ter visto, por quê?

- Ai, que vergonha!

- Hein? – o rapaz não estava entendendo nada. Viu, perplexo, a menina pegar o travesseiro e enfiá-lo na cara, extremamente vermelha. – O que houve, Lily?

- Tiago! Será que você não entendeu ainda?

- Entender o quê, criatura!?

- Seu pai entra no seu quarto e me vê aqui. Ele te olha esquisito e diz que quer conversar com você. Ele deve estar achando que nós... – ela corou mais ainda e sussurrou: - ... que nós...

- Ah, tá, já entendi...

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos parecendo um pouco nervoso, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso.

- Bem, o que está feito, está feito. Vem cá, vem. Dá um abraço – ela sorriu e fez o que ele dissera. Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e perguntou num tom preocupado e terno: - Dormiu bem?

- Muitíssimo bem! E você?

- Mais ou menos...

- Por quê?

- Digamos que eu tive um pouco de dificuldade para adormecer.

Ela o olhou intrigada, mas ele apenas a abraçou e se deitou, deixando-a apoiada sobre seu peito. Ela sorriu e se ergueu um pouco, apenas para buscar os lábios dele, iniciando um suave e envolvente beijo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uma hora depois, Tiago deixou sua mãe conversando animadamente com Lílian na cozinha e foi até o escritório, falar com o pai. Bateu na porta e, colocando a cabeça para dentro, e perguntou:

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso tímido e entrou, fechando a porta e sentando-se na poltrona em frente à escrivaninha.

- O senhor disse que queria conversar comigo...

- Quero sim, Tiago – ele respirou profundamente, juntando as pontas dos dedos sobre a mesa antes de encarar o rapaz sentado a sua frente. – Meu filho, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta, e quero que você seja sincero. – O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça e ele continuou: - Quais são suas intenções para com a Lílian?

- Como? – Tiago perguntou confuso.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Pode não parecer, mas eu sei muito bem a fama que você tem no colégio, Tiago. Sei o que você faz com as garotas. Nunca me importei muito, pensando ser coisa da juventude. Mas agora você já é um homem, e não posso deixar você continuar machucando todas as garotas que passam por sua frente. Muito menos a Lily, que é essa menina adorável. Pode até parecer estranho eu estar te falando isso, admito, mas me afeiçoei demais a ela para permitir que você a faça sofrer.

Tiago esta boquiaberto. Ele encarou o pai durante alguns minutos, piscando confuso, até que soltou um suspiro e falou:

- Eu sei o quanto eu errei, pai. A própria Lily me passava isso na cara todo santo dia na escola, desde o quarto ano, quando eu comecei a me interessar por ela. Desde o começo ela nunca me deu bola. Apenas me dava foras, sem sequer deixar que eu falasse direito. Ela nunca me deu a oportunidade de uma real conversa, para tentar mostrar quem eu era de verdade. Talvez por isso eu tenha começado a sair com tantas garotas. Para tentar esquecê-la. Quando percebia que não dava certo, largava, partindo para outra. Isso acabou se tornando um hábito. E só piorou minha situação perante a ruiva. Além de sempre me dizer não, ela agora me xingava. Nunca havia imaginado que ela tivesse um vocabulário tão extenso. É nisso que dá ela ler tanto... – ele agora mantinha um olhar sonhador e desfocado enquanto falava. – Minhas intenções para com ela sempre foram as melhores possíveis. Eu não quero apenas poder tocá-la, beijá-la. Eu quero muito mais. Quero poder ficar ao lado dela, rindo com ela, consolando-a quando ela estiver triste, acalmando quando estiver nervosa, embalando-a após um pesadelo, como ontem, ter para quem contar tudo, desde besteiras até grandes segredos...

Ele suspirou e voltou a focalizar seu olhar em seu pai, que o encarava com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso ao mesmo tempo compreensivo e alegre.

- Meu filho, você está apaixonado! – o rapaz corou profundamente o que arrancou uma gostosa gargalhada do homem a sua frente. Então ele lhe lançou um olhar maroto e perguntou: - E ela?

- O que tem ela? – ele perguntou ainda mais vermelho.

- Já sabe?

- Bom... saber, ela sabe.

- E o que ela disse, o que ela acha disso tudo?

- Na verdade, a gente tá namorando...

- Sério? – o homem se levantou de tanta alegria. O rapaz apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmando. – Mas isso merece uma comemoração! Você pretendia me esconder isso até quando, mocinho?

- É que a gente só se entendeu ontem... – o rapaz balbuciou, perplexo com a reação de seu pai.

- O que estamos esperando? Vamos até a cozinha!

Ele saiu do escritório, levando o garoto com ele, passando o braço por sobre seu ombro, de modo que o maroto não teve outra alternativa senão segui-lo. Ao entrarem na cozinha, encontraram as duas mulheres conversando animadamente, mas elas pararam ao vê-los chegar. O sr. Potter abriu um grande sorriso e disse a altos brados, sacudindo o filho, que a esta altura estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Abra o nosso melhor vinho, Melissa! Ou melhor, abra um champanhe! Vamos comemorar!

Enquanto a sra. Potter olhava para o marido sem entender nada, Lily olhou para Tiago, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas mesclado a desespero, o que fez a menina ficar tão ou mais corada que ele, além de arregalar os olhos. Mas nenhum dos outros dois percebeu essa comunicação.

- Isso aí, Mel, temos que comemorar! Nosso filho finalmente tomou vergonha na cara!

- Pai!

- O Tiago finalmente arranjou alguém que fosse capaz de aplacar esse fogo sem fim dele! – o sr. Potter continuou ignorando o filho.

A sra. Potter pareceu confusa. Olhou para o filho e em seguida para a menina ao seu lado, ambos extremamente ruborizados. Então soltou um gritinho de alegria e correu para a dispensa, pegando uma garrafa de champanhe e resfriando-a com um toque da varinha. Entregou-a ao marido, que a abriu com estardalhaço, servindo-as em quatro taças e distribuindo-as entre todos. Enquanto o casal mais velho brindava, Tiago se aproximou de Lílian, explicando em poucas palavras o que acontecera. Ela sorriu abertamente e disse misteriosa, mirando o jeito espalhafatoso do sr. Potter:

- Pelo visto você é mais parecido com seu pai do que eu imaginava.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de dúvida e ela apenas riu, indo colocar mais um pouco de champanhe. Nisso o sr. Potter se aproximou de Tiago, dizendo:

- Ei, Tiago, você ouviu falar duma nova boate que abriu aqui perto?

- Não.

- Nem eu. Sua mãe quem comentou outro dia. Por que qualquer dia desses você não leva a Lily? Aí se for boa, eu levo a sua mãe.

- E eu tenho cara de cobaia?

O homem soltou uma gargalhada antes de lhe lançar um olhar maroto, sem dizer mais nada. O garoto ficou pensativo, até que ouviu um tilintar bem próximo a si. Lily havia chegado e tocava sua taça na dele, sorrindo timidamente, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

- A nós.

Eles tomaram um pequeno gole, se encarando, então ele sorriu e se aproximou, dando apenas um selinho ao se lembrar da presença dos pais. Em seguida ele perguntou:

- Lily, você já foi a uma boate?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Ah, eu quero um Tiago Potter pra falar de mim assim tambééém! T.T Mas o sogro exagerado eu dispenso, obrigada... '.'

Aline Cullen: *.* Aaahh, amei saber que tu achou o ultimo capítulo fofo, sabiaa? *olhinhos brilhando* Continue lendo e continue comentando! \o/

ana!: Digaíí, toda vez que tu tivesse um pesadelo ter um colinho totoso daqueles, que magavilhaaaa *.* E eu tou ligada q bio tem mt química, mas a matéria de química que eu tive non tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a química que tem em bio kkkkkkk coisas da vida, coisas da vida.... cinema parece ser legal *.* Uma vez li um livro que era ambientado na indústria do cinema, parece ser muito massa :D

Fer C. Potter: Pq eu descobri que adoro te fazer ficar com inveja da Lils :D Pelo menos é alguém para compartilhar comigo dessa inveja toda! \o/ kkkkk Aguarde essa boate... D bjokas x**

Lidia Rosa: E eu num seeei? É por esse vício que eu procuro ao máximo evitar atrasos na postagem.. ^^' Ta aí mais um capítulo, garota! \o/ :D

Bellah: Com um Tiago desses pra confortar a gente, quem tem medo de pesadelos, neaah? *.* rsrsr

Aaaah, gente, estou tão realizadaaaa! Quase 30 reviews! *.* Tou viajando amanhã, volto no domingo... se vocês capricharem nos reviews, posso pensar seriamente em ser boazinha e postar um capítulo no domingo de noite, que acham? ;D Só depende de vocês. Como? Comentem, comentem! \o/

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso x***

Evans.


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** Gente, me desculpe pelo atraso... passei o fim de semana sem internet e só pude postar hoje... mas aí está o novo capítulo. Ah, antes de deixar vocês lerem em paz, um aviso: Esse capítulo contém menção a relacionamento homossexual. Se você não gosta, por favor, não diga que não avisei. Mas não, não há nenhuma cena explícita.

Boa leitura! o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Na sexta-feira à noite, Tiago estava sentado na sala de estar, esperando Lily descer. Ele vestia uma calça social escura, sapatos sociais e uma camisa de botão preta, deixando os dois primeiros botões abertos. Passara uma pequena quantidade de gel nos cabelos, apenas para deixá-lo mais brilhante. Deixou os óculos de lado, optando por lentes de contato, uma invenção trouxa que ele descobrira há pouco tempo e que se mostrara extremamente útil. Ele fitava o jarro de flores sobre a lareira, distraído. Por isso, se assustou quando sua mãe se sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo para ele.

- Nossa! Que pedaço de mau caminho você está hoje, hein? – ele riu e ela continuou: - Não deixe seu pai me ouvir falando isso... ele vai começar a achar que eu não me interesso mais por ele e outras besteiras... você sabe como ele é exagerado.

Ele apenas sorriu, se recostando um pouco, mas logo se afastando novamente, nervoso e ansioso. Sua mãe sorriu maternalmente para ele e falou:

- Tiago, tenha juízo hoje, viu? Tome cuidado, não faça besteiras, tome conta da Lílian...

- Não se preocupe, mãe – ele a interrompeu, sorrindo. Mas mesmo assim, ela continuou.

- Você está levando dinheiro? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, rindo. – Tem certeza que vai ser suficiente? – outro aceno. – Você sabe chegar direitinho a essa boate?

- Mãe!

- Está bem, está bem... não falo mais nada. Se cuida.

Ela beijou de leve sua bochecha e saiu. Logo em seguida, o sr. Potter entrou, sentando-se no lugar que sua mulher acabara de desocupar.

- Vocês combinaram isso?

- Não – ele respondeu rindo com a pergunta do filho. – Mas de qualquer forma, imagino que sua mãe já deu todas as recomendações sensatas. Agora vem as que eu devo lhe dar – Tiago soltou uma gargalhada. – Aproveite bastante hoje. Se é que você me entende – ele piscou um olho. – Ouvi dizer que essa boate tem uns drinques ótimos, mas não exagere na bebida, sim? Lembre-se de que você está responsável pela Lily. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, nem sei...

- Acalme-se o senhor também, pai! Tá parecendo a mamãe...

O sr. Potter apenas riu, mas quando foi retrucar, perdeu a fala ao olhar para a porta. O rapaz acompanhou seu olhar, ainda risonho, mas também ficou sem ação quando a viu.

Lílian usava uma calça jeans preta, bem colada nas coxas e com uma pequena boca de sino. Calçava uma sandália preta de tiras, com o salto não muito alto, para poder dançar. Vestia também uma blusinha de alças bem justa e vermelha, com a barriga de fora, usando por cima uma blusa aberta de manga comprida transparente, puxando para o preto, um pouco brilhosa. Para completar ela deixara os cabelos soltos e fizera uma maquiagem um pouco carregada, mas que ficara perfeita com o conjunto: grossa camada de lápis nos olhos e um forte batom vermelho, tornando sua boca ainda mais apetitosa, na opinião de Tiago. Toda a maquiagem era bruxa, de forma que não borraria e não sairia até o dia seguinte.

Os dois ficaram olhando-a estupefatos durante alguns minutos, até que o sr. Potter falou, ainda admirando-a:

- Tiago, vou ser sincero com você. Se eu fosse uns vinte e poucos anos mais novo, juro que te passava a perna tão rápido que você sequer iria notar.

- Ah, é mesmo? – a sra. Potter tinha acabado de voltar para a sala e ouviu o que o marido falara. Este ficou de repente tão corado e constrangido que balbuciou coisas sem sentido até que falou rapidamente:

- Isso, é claro, se eu já não fosse casado com a melhor mulher que existe na face desse planeta!

Todos riram bastante e os dois jovens se despediram, enquanto o outro casal continuava na sala, conversando.

Assim que chegaram à rua, Tiago a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você está linda, ruivinha, deslumbrante! Isso tudo é para alguém em especial?

- Na verdade, é – ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto correspondia ao abraço. – É para um garoto muito especial para mim. Não sei se você conhece. Ele tem mais ou menos sua altura. Tem cabelos negros despenteados, olhos castanho-esverdeados que me deixam louca e um sorriso arrebatador... Você sabe quem é?

Ele a abraçou mais fortemente, sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido:

- Acho que já esbarrei nele por aí alguma vez...

Eles riram, encarando-se nos olhos. Ela logo os fechou, ao ver ele se aproximando para beijá-la. Enquanto isso, um casal sorridente observava tudo da janela.

- Engraçado... eles parecem com a gente quando éramos jovens... ele é igualzinho a você em tudo... inclusive no jeito espalhafatoso de ser...

Ele a soltou e fez um gesto ofendido, perguntando:

- Você está querendo dizer que eu sou espalhafatoso?

- Não, imagina! Impressão sua... - eles riram mais uma vez e entraram abraçados.

Enquanto isso, os dois jovens terminavam o beijo do lado de fora da casa, sorrindo um para o outro ao abrirem os olhos.

- Sabe, gostei desse seu batom. Não me deixa todo melecado, mantém sua boca assim, tentadora, e de quebra tem um gostinho bom de morango que me dá vontade de experimentar de novo... – ele se aproximou mas ela desviou, sorrindo.

- Por que a gente não vai logo antes que a boate fique muito cheia e a gente não consiga entrar?

- Boa idéia.

Ele deu apenas um selinho e pegou sua mão. Eles começaram a caminhar enquanto conversavam. Iriam a pé mesmo, já que era perto da casa dele, coisa de umas três quadras. Assim que chegaram, viram que a garota tinha razão: o lugar estava enchendo rapidamente. Eles entraram logo e foram para o primeiro andar, que tinha umas pequenas mesinhas com sofás confortáveis e um pouco isolados, perfeitos para casais. Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar, até que ouviram um alto berro:

- Tiago!

Eles se viraram e viram que Sirius e Remo vinham em sua direção. Enquanto o primeiro estava vestido de forma espalhafatosa, o outro estava com uma roupa mais discreta. Porém ambos estavam muito bonitos e atraentes, de forma que muitas garotas logo começaram a prestar atenção nos dois.

- Almofadinhas! Aluado! Que surpresa vocês aqui!

Ele se levantou e abraçou os dois amigos. Lílian também se levantou para cumprimentá-los, enquanto Sirius começava a falar:

- Ouvi falar que havia inaugurado uma ótima boate aqui e conseguir arrastar o Aluado. Pior que tranqüilizar a sra. Lupin foi conseguir convencê-lo! Esse cara não sai de casa por nada, você nem imagina, e... uau, quem é essa gata?

Ele apenas notara a presença de Lílian agora. Enquanto ele a olhava embasbacado, Remo se adiantou e exclamou, abraçando-a:

- Lily! Que surpresa você por aqui!

A garota sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço enquanto Sirius ficou mais boquiaberto ainda.

- Lily? Lílian Evans? Oh, olá! – ele se adiantou para cumprimentá-la também. Quando ele a soltou, ela disse:

- Eu mesma, Black. Por que o espanto? Você não sabia que eu estava na casa do Tiago?

- Sabia, mas... Tiago? Desde quando ele é o Tiago?

Ela começou a rir e corou, enquanto Tiago coçava a cabeça um pouco embaraçado e dizia:

- A gente está namorando...

- Mas que boa notícia, Pontas! Nós temos que comemorar! Vou buscar algo para bebermos.

E assim Sirius saiu enquanto os outros se sentavam conversando. Foi então que Lily comentou, intrigada:

- Eu nunca entendi esses apelidos de vocês...

Remo olhou profundamente para Tiago e disse apenas:

- Depois o Tiago lhe explica.

- Você tem certeza, cara?

- Por que não, Pontas? Não vejo nada demais. Sei que ela não vai sair espalhando para a escola toda...

- Seja o que for, pode ter certeza que não vou mesmo – a garota afirmou e Remo apenas sorriu para ela, enquanto Sirius chegava, distribuindo as bebidas.

- Muito bem. Aqui está. Uma dose de firewhisky para os meninos, só para começarmos bem a noite. E um suco de frutas para a dama.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e, quando Sirius foi dar um gole no próprio copo, ela o tomou de suas mãos e perguntou:

- Por que vocês podem beber firewhisky e eu não?

- Tá, tudo bem, pode ficar com o meu. Eu vou buscar outro – Sirius saiu bastante surpreso. A garota tomou um gole da bebida, que desceu queimando, e percebeu que os outros dois a olhavam admirados.

- Que foi? Vocês por acaso não acham que são os únicos que subornam a madame Rosmerta para conseguir firewhisky, acham? Vocês nem sabem as farras que acontecem nos dormitórios femininos, às vezes...

Tiago e Remo apenas se encararam e engoliram em seco, antes de darem um gole em sua própria bebida. A garota começou a gargalhar.

- Não me diga que você consegue se embriagar com um gole de firewhisky!

- Claro que não, Sirius, que besteira! – ela falou sorrindo para o rapaz que acabara de chegar.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um tempo, se divertindo bastante, até que pararam um pouco e ficaram apenas ouvindo a música que rolava. Ao perceber o clima que surgia entre seus amigos, Tiago aproximou-se de Lily e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Olha, Lily, tem algo sobre os dois aí na frente que você talvez não saiba... - Mas ele não teve tempo de explicar. Quando perceberam, os dois estavam aos beijos, sem sequer se importarem com a presença deles. Tiago tentou continuar, desconcertado: - Bom, acho que não preciso explicar mais nada, né? A questão é que eles estão namorando.

- Legal... eu nunca imaginaria – ela murmurou ainda meio confusa, ao observar os dois garotos se beijando. Então voltou-se para o namorado: - Era disso que o Remo falava que eu não espalharia pela escola?

- Não... não era isso. Eu não imaginava que eles fariam isso aqui, assim, no meio de todo mundo, sendo que alguém de Hogwarts poderia acabar vendo. Olha, eu vou te explicar, mas você vai ter que me prometer guardar segredo, não se alarmar e, principalmente, não deixar isso estragar nossa noite.

- Nossa, Tiago... mas tudo bem, eu prometo.

- É que o Remo... ele... ele é um lobisomem.

Ela ficou olhando-o quando ele se calou e, percebendo que ele não falaria mais nada, perguntou:

- É esse o mistério? – ele parecia confuso. Ela explicou: - Mas isso eu já sabia há muito tempo, Tiago! As sumidas constantes dele tinham que ter algo estranho. Comecei a reparar melhor e percebi que ele sumia uma vez por mês. Disso aí para analisar o calendário lunar foi um pulo. Mas onde vocês entram nessa história?

- Bom... – ele ainda estava surpreendido com a percepção da ruiva. – Você sabe que lobisomens são apenas hostis com os humanos, não sabe? – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ele continuou: - Pois então. Nós percebemos que o Remo não agüentaria aquela barra sozinho por muito tempo. Então, quando conseguimos arrancar dele a confirmação de nossas suspeitas, estudamos bastante por uns quatro anos, do fim do primeiro até a metade do quinto. Acho que nunca estudamos tanto quanto naquela época. Mas conseguimos nosso objetivo. Se não poderíamos ajudar nosso querido amigo como humanos, poderíamos tentar como animais...

- Vocês são animagos?!?

- Exatamente. O Pedro, Rabicho, é um rato. O Sirius um cão. Ficou Almofadinhas por causa das patas dele. E eu me transformo num cervo. Por isso Pontas. Por causa dos... hã... da galhada – ela ameaçou soltar uma risada mas se conteve. – E o Remo é Aluado por motivos óbvios, além do jeito aluado dele de ser.

Depois de explicar tudo, ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, abraçando-a. Quando aproximou-se para beijá-la, Sirius interrompeu dizendo:

- Ora, faça-nos o favor! Nós não viemos para cá para ficarmos de vela, sabe?

Todos riram, e Tiago retrucou:

- Você não parecia se importar com o mundo ao seu redor quando tava aí se atracando com o Remo.

O outro corou até a raiz dos cabelos, enquanto Sirius começava a rir.

- Oras, não posso fazer nada se a sra. Lupin não é tão compreensiva quanto seus pais, Pontas. Você não sabe o atraso que eu estou.

- Se vocês quiserem ir lá para casa depois daqui, a gente manda logo uma coruja pra mãe do Aluado. Mas eu aconselho a evitar esses agarramentos em público. Pode ter alguém de Hogwarts aqui, sabia?

- Sirius, ele tem razão. Vou ao corujal da boate avisar minha mãe, tudo bem por você?

- Tá, mas eu vou junto.

Lily riu quando Remo se levantou com Sirius indo rapidamente atrás dele. Tiago ficou admirando-a. Quando ela percebeu, corou e, esvaziando seu copo, ela o encarou e perguntou, maliciosa:

- Vem cá, você vai me chamar para dançar ou eu vou ter que arranjar outro par enquanto você fica aí só olhando?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se levantou enquanto esvaziava o próprio copo, pousando-o na mesa e levando-a para a pista de dança, no andar de baixo. Eles dançavam sensualmente um para o outro, sem ligar para o mundo ao redor e conseqüentemente não percebendo os olhares de admiração que logo surgiram das outras pessoas. Estavam quase se beijando quando foram interrompidos novamente por Sirius:

- Sabe que até que vocês formam um lindo casal?

Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado, enquanto Remo chegava com quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e Sirius, rindo, pegou a mão de Lílian e começou a dançar com ela, arrancando gargalhadas de Remo enquanto Tiago olhava com raiva para Sirius. Após algumas tentativas frustradas de recuperar a companhia da namorada, todas cortadas pelo maroto de olhos azuis, ele começou a sussurrar no ouvido de Remo.

- Aluado, sossega aí que eu vou dar um jeito do Sirius me devolver a Lily rapidinho sem eu precisar sequer ir até ele. Começa a rir – o outro assim o fez, já imaginando o que o moreno planejava. – Você se importa se eu fizer uma coisinha?

- O quê? Você não vai me beijar ou coisa do tipo aqui no meio de todos, vai?

- Não, hoje não. Sabe como é, o que a Lily ia pensar? – ele falou com um sorriso irônico no rosto e gargalhando em seguida. – Você sabe que essa não é minha praia, Aluado. É só pra provocar o Sirius...

- E o que é?

Ele se aproximou de Remo, apoiou as duas mãos sobre o ombro do maroto e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, causando um arrepio no menino. Então sussurrou:

- Três... dois... um...

Ele foi puxado violentamente por um Sirius transtornado, que perguntou:

- O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Conversando com o Aluado, já que fui abandonado aqui na beira da pista pela garota que diz ser minha namorada.

Lily começou a rir e tomou alguns goles da cerveja amanteigada que lhe fora oferecida, dizendo depois:

- Fica assim não, Tiago. Eu te recompenso, prometo.

Ele sorriu e tirou a garrafa da mão dela, dizendo:

- Você está indo rápido demais, mocinha.

Ela sorriu como que pedindo desculpas e apenas começou a puxá-lo para a pista. Ele esvaziou a garrafa que estava na sua mão de um só gole e a entregou para Sirius, que ficou resmungando algo como eles estarem apenas fazendo inveja, ainda bastante desconfiado, o que causou muito riso em Remo.

Lily, assim que chegou no meio da pista, começou a dançar, fazendo Tiago acompanhá-la. Logo eles estavam se beijando, esquecidos de tudo o mais.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Huuhuhuhu Mais um capítulo para fazer a inveja da galera... Quem me dera ter um Tiago só pra mim pra dançar assim... uiuiuiui Pra compensar a demora, foi um capitulo maiorzinho, ó... rsrsrs Fico aguardando os comentários! :D Respondendo aos reviews:

Fer C. Potter: É sim, sr. Potter quer balada e taca o filho de cobaia! E aí, q achaste da balada? Pegação? Magina... kkkkkkkkk bjokas!

Bellah: Postado está! Mil perdões pelo atraso... creio que esse fds, se a net non der xilique de novo, eu posto direitinho... :B "otimamente ótimo" amei! *.*

Lethicya Black: Aaahh, que azar o meu, justo na primeira vez que você leu e comentou, eu me atraso... ç.ç Mas em geral, posto um capítulo por semana. Continua lendo e comentando, ok? :D x*

ana!: Ah, mas a questão é que o exagero é uma coisa de família. Tanto o sr. Potter quanto o Tiago são criaturas extremamente exageradas e espalhafatosas (pelo menos na minha visão... rsrs) Espero que tenhas curtido o capítulo ^^ o/

Lidia Rosa: Non sei vc... mas ao invés de ter um ataque cardíaco pretendo é sequestrá-lo e isolá-lo do mundo, para ter ele todinho só pra mim! *.* (exagerada, eu? Impressão sua.. '.') Continue comentando, garota! :D

Bom, aqui despeço-me. De acordo com meus planos, nessa sexta ou no mais tardar no sábado tem capítulo novo. Até lá!

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso ^^

Evans.


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A.: **Err... oi, pessoas! ^^' Cá estou eu, mais uma vez bastante encabulada, pra justificar meus atrasos... Simplesmente, passei uns tempos sem pc, o tal resolveu que não iria mais trabalhar e até hoje estou tentando demovê-lo dessa idéia ridícula... Mas, atrasada porém ainda assim presente, cá estou eu, para postar o penúltimo capítulo da fic. E o último capítulo estarei postando na sequência. :D Então, boa leitura! o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Os quatro chegaram na casa dos Potter quando o dia já tinha amanhecido. Vinham fazendo muito barulho, rindo por tudo. Ao chegarem, notaram que o sr. e a sra. Potter já haviam acordado. Ao ouvirem os jovens chegando, foram até o hall recebê-los.

- Isso são horas, Tiago Potter? – a sra. Potter perguntou assim que eles entraram.

- Ora, Melissa, deixa eles. Remo, sua mãe mandou uma coruja perguntando se podiam ficar aqui alguns dias e após respondermos que sim ela mandou algumas coisas suas e do Sirius. E então? Se divertiram?

Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. O sr. Potter foi para a cozinha, com Tiago, Lily e Remo acompanhando-o. Porém, Sirius ficou mais para trás, abraçando a sra. Potter.

- Tava com saudades de você, Mel.

- Eu também, Sirius. O que houve, hein? A sogra não tava deixando vocês a vontade, foi?

Sirius começou a rir com gosto enquanto confirmava com a cabeça. Depois perguntou:

- Tem problema a gente ter vindo pra aqui para... você sabe...

- Não tem não, Sirius. Já é melhor do que se vocês não viessem me visitar. Só não sei como vai ser, já que a Lily está no quarto de hóspedes...

- Isso é muito simples! Ah, amigo Pontas, acho que você vai perder seu quarto hoje... – ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto a sra. Potter o levava para juntar-se aos outros na cozinha, rindo ao imaginar o que o maroto ao seu lado estava pensando em aprontar.

Após uma farta refeição, os quatro jovens subiram para o quarto de Tiago, onde ficaram conversando e se revezando para tomarem banho. Quando todos já estavam prontos para dormir, Lily levantou a questão:

- Onde vocês dois vão dormir?

- No quarto do Tiago – Sirius respondeu imediatamente.

- Como é que é? – o moreno perguntou, colocando os óculos depois de terminar de enxugar a cabeça.

- E você acha que eu e o Remo vamos ficar onde? Na sala? – ele perguntou irônico. – Já pensou se sua mãe entra na hora H? Se você quiser, podemos ficar no quarto da Lily...

- De jeito nenhum!

- Qual é, Tiago, você sabe que nós somos inofensivos! – Remo entrou na brincadeira.

- Inofensivos um cacete. Sei muito bem que vocês são bissexuais e por isso mesmo não deixam escapar ninguém.

- Mas, Pontas, você não precisa se preocupar... não cabem mais chifres nessa sua cabeça de veado...

- É um cervo, droga!

Lily apenas ria da discussão dos três.

- Será que dava para vocês três se resolverem logo?

- Calma, ruivinha, eu sei que você não resiste ao nosso charme, mas vê se não dá tanta bandeira, né? A discrição faz parte do negócio – após esse comentário, Lily e Remo caíram na risada enquanto um Tiago extremamente irritado tentava dar uma travesseirada em Sirius.

Quando todos conseguiram se acalmar, Tiago disse, sarcástico:

- Tudo bem. Como você pediu tão gentilmente, Almofadinhas, eu libero meu quarto para vocês – os dois rapazes trocaram olhares maliciosos. – Mas eu é que não durmo aqui, não quero correr o risco de vocês me agarrarem enquanto eu estiver dormindo, querendo me colocar no meio da brincadeira de vocês.

- Vai me dizer que você nunca quis estar comigo e com o Aluado, Pontas?

- Fala sério, Almofadinhas – ele exclamou. – Eu até entendo vocês dois, até acho legal, mas me deixa fora dessa. Só tenho olhos pra minha ruivinha aqui e ninguém mais – ele a abraçou, fazendo-a se sentar no seu colo.

Eles continuaram conversando mais um pouco até que resolveram finalmente dormir. Lily e Tiago saíram do quarto desejando boa noite – apesar de já estar perto das dez horas da manhã, de tanto que conversaram – e combinando de se encontrarem com os outros dois apenas no outro dia pela manhã. Quando chegaram no corredor, Lily perguntou:

- Onde você vai dormir, Tiago?

- Vou ver se me ajeito lá pela sala...

- Mas assim você não vai conseguir dormir direito! – ela o interrompeu. Ficou pensativa uns instantes e então chamou: - Vem, vamos entrar.

- Hein?

- Dá perfeitamente bem para você dormir comigo, Tiago – a menina estava corada, mas prosseguiu: - Aquela cama cabe até uns três de forma confortável, quem dirá dois.

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, entrando logo após a menina. Eles logo se deitaram e se cobriram e, após um longo beijo, deram boa noite e logo adormeceram.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Várias horas depois, Tiago acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Tateou a cama lentamente, mas se sentou de vez com os olhos bem abertos ao ver que estava sozinho. Analisou o quarto e confirmou que não sonhara: estava no quarto de Lílian. Mas então onde estava a ruivinha?

Porém suas perguntas logo foram respondidas. A menina entrou no recinto carregando uma bandeja. Ao vê-lo, abriu um sorriso e exclamou:

- Você já acordou!

- Quando você saiu, me senti tão sozinho aqui que acordei – ele falou com um sorriso charmoso, arrancando uma risada da menina. Ela pousou a bandeja na ponta da cama e foi lhe dar um beijo, quando ele se afastou exclamando: - Ei, espere aí! Eu acabei de acordar. Deixa eu pelo menos escovar os dentes...

Ele correu para o banheiro enquanto Lily se deitava de tanto rir. Poucos minutos depois, o garoto voltou exibindo um grande sorriso, já completamente desperto. Ele se aproximou e, sentando-se ao seu lado e se abaixando de modo a ficar sobre ela, sussurrou:

- Agora sim.

Ela sorriu e ele se abaixou mais, beijando-a delicadamente. Eles ficaram se beijando até que ela sorriu e murmurou:

- Seu jantar vai esfriar.

- Jantar?

- Você não viu que horas são, Tiago? Já é de madrugada! Seus pais certamente estão dormindo. Eu acordei e resolvi fazer uma pequena refeição para nós. Espero que goste.

- Gosto de tudo que venha de você, minha flor – ela corou e ele apenas riu. Eles começaram a comer, enquanto conversavam.

Ao terminarem, Tiago se ofereceu:

- Deixa que eu levo isso para a cozinha. Na volta eu aproveito e vejo se os meninos já acordaram, que aí talvez a gente possa se juntar para conversar.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ele saiu. Ela se deitou, pensativa, e assim ficou até que ele voltou com um olhar um constrangido e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom... digamos que eles já estão muito bem acordados – diante do olhar confuso dela, ele se sentou e explicou: - Eu fui chamá-los, mas antes de sequer bater na porta comecei a ouvir uns sussurros e ruídos estranhos. Eles devem estar... ocupados... - Lily começou a rir enquanto o garoto ficava ruborizado. – Para completar, essa minha imaginação infeliz teima em lançar imagens dos dois na minha cama. Isso é... constrangedor... – a única coisa que a menina fez foi rir ainda mais. Ele se deitou ao lado dela, rindo um pouco, enquanto ela respirava fundo, tentando se controlar, e perguntava:

- Mas e seus pais, Tiago?

- Ah, eles não ligam, na verdade. Além de saber sobre os dois, nunca vêm para essas bandas da casa a essa hora... só quando é estritamente necessário, como aconteceu naquele dia da viagem...

Ela sorriu e se moveu, rolando para mais perto dele. Ergueu um pouco o corpo e, ficando sobre ele, olhou no fundo de seus olhos e sussurrou:

- Amo você.

Ele a encarou profundamente durante alguns instantes, surpreso com aquela frase assim, de supetão. Em seguida, sorriu largamente e a abraçou, fazendo-a se deitar sobre ele e, com voz um tanto emocionada, respondeu perto do ouvido dela:

- Eu também amo você. Muito.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela e beijou-lhe a boca com imenso carinho, tentando fazer com que ela percebesse a extensão de seu amor naquele gesto, mais do que seria possível usando palavras.

Após alguns minutos, o beijo se tornou mais envolvente, de forma que, instintivamente, Tiago fez os dois rolarem um pouco, ficando por cima dela. Ele lhe beijava com vontade ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava a barriga dela, causando-lhe pequenos arrepios. Ela suspirou e, delicadamente, fez com que ele interrompesse o beijo apenas para tirar-lhe a camisa. Assim que o moreno voltou a beijá-la, ela começou a acariciar seu peito e suas costas, arranhando de leve às vezes. Ele suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu um longo arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ergueu-se um pouco de modo a poder encará-la firmemente nos olhos e, com voz bastante rouca, ele falou:

- Você tem certeza, Lily? Porque eu tenho medo de, se continuarmos, eu não conseguir parar...

- Então não pare – ela sussurrou, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele viu ali tanta segurança, tanta confiança, que não falou mais nada. Apenas se curvou e voltou a beijá-la carinhosamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Ai, tou tão tristonha... penúltimo capítulo... ç.ç Vou deixar as falações para o próximo capítulo e responder aos reviews.

Bellah: Aaahh, tão bom ler isso! *.* Eu sempre fiquei meio na dúvida quanto ao quesito "humor" dessa fic... relendo-a depois de escrita, sempre ri à beça, mas nunca consegui imaginar se outras pessoas concordariam. Graças ao teu review, vou acrescentar a categoria humor a ela :D bjokas!

Delly Black Fenix: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Valei-me, Cristo, enxurrada de reviews! \o/ Respondendo do melhor jeito que eu puder... Sim, minha Lily é um tanto quanto atiradinha. Rsrs Lê esse capítulo novo e o próximo pra tu ver... Nunca tinha reparado na semelhança com a cena da Bella com o Edward... té pq faz tempo à beça q escrevi essa fic, então creia q eh mera coincidência ^^' Sogro excêntrico ninguém merece... huuhuhuhu Essa do Sirius e do Remus eu non havia planejado qdo comecei a escrever a fic, juro... a oportunidade apenas surgiu :D Espero que voltes logo para ler o fim da fic e que comente! :D bjokas

Lidia Rosa: Bom, vamos lá... eu admito que nunca cheguei a pensar nisso sozinha... mas com o passar dos anos, li tantas fics deles dois que simplesmente não resisti à idéia de pincelar algo com eles... Perdoe-me se non lhe ficou do seu agrado, mas espero que, retirando isso, vc tenha gostado da fic e que leia o fim. ^^

Bom, até o próximo (e último) capítulo...

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso,

Evans.


	11. Capítulo 11

**DESPERTAR PARA A REALIDADE**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Na manhã seguinte, Tiago acordou sentindo pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Sentindo um arrepio, ele abriu os olhos e encarou aquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes, que o fitavam com tanto amor em meio a revoltos cabelos ruivos.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Lily. Quem dera eu pudesse acordar assim todos os dias...

Ela riu e lhe beijou, levantando-se e se vestindo. Ele ficou admirando-a até que ouviram uma batida à porta. O moreno rapidamente vestiu um short e, ao vê-la pronta, disse:

- Pode entrar.

Mal ele disse isso, Sirius e Remo entraram causando estardalhaço e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Bom dia, pessoas felizes!

- Bom dia, Almofadinhas. Que milagre você de pé tão cedo.

- Na verdade faz algumas horas que nós estamos acordados, sabe?

- Imagino...

Sirius começou a rir enquanto Remo se sentava na poltrona completamente vermelho. O outro, ao contrário, esparramou-se na cama, enquanto Lily sentava-se na beira, dizendo maliciosa:

- Então imagino que essas horas foram bem aproveitadas, não?

- Não, Lily querida, você não teria como imaginar – Sirius respondeu, arrancando gargalhadas de todos e olhares cúmplices entre Lily e Tiago, fazendo o outro completar: - Ou teria?

Os outros dois riram ainda mais alto e Tiago se levantou, indo escovar os dentes.

- Ah, teria sim! – disse Sirius fitando as costas do moreno e começando a gargalhar. Lily ficou completamente vermelha e Remo também começou a rir quando entendeu o que o outro queria dizer. Tiago, intrigado, fez um esforço para mirar as próprias costas no espelho e percebeu do que tanto eles estavam rindo: era possível notar pequenos arranhões bastante avermelhados, causados claramente por unhas. Resmungando alto contra o indiscreto amigo, ele se fechou no banheiro. Remo, ao perceber a irritação do moreno, comentou:

- Olha, Si, você já deve ter se cansado de me ouvir falar isso, mas eu sinceramente acho que você deveria começar a aprender a ser mais discreto...

- Eu exagerei, né? – ele perguntou fitando apreensivo o outro, que apenas confirmou com um balançar de cabeça. Ele engoliu em seco e olhou dessa vez para Lily, que o olhava constrangida. Respirando fundo, ele foi até o banheiro e começou a bater na porta. – Pontas, abre aí que quero conversar contigo... – Eles apenas escutaram o destrancar da porta. Sirius encarou os amigos e entrou. Remo suspirou e, olhando para a amiga, perguntou casualmente:

- E então, Lily, dormiu bem?

Ela respondeu e eles começaram a conversar normalmente, até que se assustaram ao verem Tiago voltando ao quarto correndo assustado e gritando:

- Sai pra lá, Sirius! Qualé? Se afasta, coisa ruim!

- Pô, Pontas, volta aqui! - Sirius voltou ao quarto com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Você não gostaria nem de vestir uma cueca antes de sair correndo feito um louco?

Percebendo que estava nu, o moreno corou e rapidamente se enrolou em um lençol, extremamente constrangido. Lily, tentando disfarçar, perguntou:

- Será que dá para alguém explicar o porquê do Tiago ter saído correndo? O que você fez, Sirius?

- Eu? – ele perguntou apontando para si, teatralmente. – Eu não fiz nada, sou um anjo, a candura em pessoa!

- Mentira! Esse louco chegou pedindo desculpas pelo que falou – Tiago começou a explicar ainda se mantendo afastado do outro que apenas se acabava de rir, esparramado na cama. – Eu disse que tudo bem, que como sempre eu deixava pra lá, que já estava acostumado e coisa e tal. Aí eu fui tomar banho, pensando que ele já tinha saído. Quando eu o vi me olhando daquele jeito... eu só o via olhando assim pro Aluado... fiquei com medo e saí correndo... me protege, Lily – ele terminou se escondendo atrás da ruiva, que ria abertamente. Sirius, entretanto, tentou se defender:

- Você queria o quê? Não fui eu quem te despiu... Remo, você sabe que eu te amo, mas poxa... o Pontas faz quadribol... tem esse corpo todo definido... eu não resisti...

Tiago, ainda um pouco assustado, se enrolou ainda mais no lençol, deixando apenas o rosto para o lado de fora e murmurando:

- Você não era tão pervertido assim a um tempo atrás, Almofadinhas...

- Sirius, acho bom você se controlar – Lily se intrometeu, depois que conseguiu parar de rir. – Não se esqueça que agora esse maroto aqui tem dona. Ele é todinho meu – ela concluiu passando a mão de leve pelo moreno, que apenas sorriu com satisfação.

- Tá, eu nem queria mesmo... – Sirius ainda falou, fingindo-se ofendido, antes de se sentar no colo de Remo, dizendo sensualmente no ouvido dele, mas de um modo que os outros também ouviram: - Sabe, nunca percebi como essa poltrona é confortável...

Remo sorriu maliciosamente e o puxou para um beijo. Lily sussurrou no ouvido de Tiago:

- Sabe, nunca imaginei o Remo agindo assim... quem diria... – ela ficou pensativa durante alguns instantes e completou: - Tá, eu também nunca me imaginei assim, mas deixa pra lá...

- Assim como? – o moreno perguntou intrigado.

- Assim.

Ela se abaixou e o beijou, passeando as mãos por seu corpo. O moreno suspirou com as carícias, murmurando entre os beijos:

- Hum...se você for assim apenas comigo, por mim tá tudo muito bem...

Ela riu e ia voltar a beijá-lo quando foram interrompidos por um pigarreio. Era Remo quem se pronunciava.

- Crianças, isso são modos? Vocês não devem se agarrar desse jeito tão despudorado.

Enquanto Tiago voltava para o banheiro rindo, Lílian se sentou cruzando as pernas sensualmente e dizendo de forma sugestiva e maliciosa:

- Nós não somos crianças e você não tem moral nenhuma para falar sobre agarramentos despudorados, sr. Aluado.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e correu para trás da poltrona, berrando:

- Por Merlim, o Tiago criou um monstro! – os outros dois apenas riram e continuaram a conversar.

**EPÍLOGO**

Eles passaram o resto das férias juntos, entre conversas, passeios e brincadeiras, até que chegou o dia do embarque para Hogwarts. Sirius e Remo haviam voltado para a casa deste poucos dias antes, para poderem juntar todos os seus pertences. No dia primeiro de setembro, o casal Potter deixou os dois jovens na estação King's Cross, despedindo-se em seguida. Eles se encaminharam à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, preparando-se para atravessá-la. Foi quando Tiago começou a rir.

- Tiago? Você está bem?

- Estou, meu amor, é só que apenas agora me ocorreu um pensamento... estava aqui tentando imaginar a cara de toda a escola quando descobrirem que estamos namorando... – a garota começou a rir também. – Afinal, depois de tantos foras, tantas brigas e tantos xingamentos, ninguém imaginaria que um dia eu fosse conseguir nem que fosse um bom dia seu.

- Você me desculpa por essa época? – ela perguntou com uma expressão culpada.

- Não se preocupe, minha ruivinha, isso é passado. Na verdade, acho que você sempre gostou de mim, só faltava despertar para a realidade. Agora vamos logo, antes que o trem saia sem a gente.

Ela sorriu e segurou sua mão e juntos eles atravessaram o portal que separa os trouxas dos bruxos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Bom, é isso... Ces't finit (é assim que escreve? :S) Acabada está. Eu sei, o fim não ficou lah aquelas coisas que vc lê e diz "Oh, meu Deus, que fim perfeeeito!", mas enfim... Não, não vou cair na tentação de dizer que é uma deixa para uma possível continuação, porque não é. Não tenho idéias para uma continuação, nem planos, sinto muito... Se um dia surgirem idéias para uma outra fic, quem sabe...

Agradeço imensamente a você, que chegou até aqui, lendo, acompanhando, esperando a postagem... E a você, que só encontrou a fic depois de concluída mas que ainda assim leu até o fim (inclusive minhas notas estúpidas rsrs). Se você não comentou ainda, comente! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim, de verdade! Se já comentou, não se acanhe, comente de novo! Como não tem novos capítulos para eu poder responder aos reviews na nota de autora, responderei pessoalmente cada um dos comentários, se a pessoa tiver cadastro aqui no .

Fiquei muito feliz em postar essa fic, nunca imaginei que ela fosse fazer tanto sucesso (juro, jamais cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de receber mais e 40 reviews!). Acreditem, isso realmente motiva a pessoa a procurar ter novas idéias, desenvolvê-las, pois assim a gente sabe que alguém realmente está lendo. ^^

È com relutância que escrevo pela última vez nessa fic:

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso,

Evans.


End file.
